The Mermaid and The Genie
by Z-King
Summary: We all know the story of Disney's Little Mermaid, but what would happened if Ariel found a Magic Lamp beneath the waves? How much would the story change with this small addition? Be My guest and have a read. If you please.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a 'what if' Disney story, for what would have happened if the Genie from Aladdin was in The Little Mermaid?_

 _How much would it change the story?_

 _What could happen if our favorite Little Mermaid would have found a magic lamp?_

 _Well let us dive right in!_

Chapter 1: The Discovery and The First Wish.

 _How could he? How could he do this?_ Ariel thought as she wept over the loss of her precious treasures.

Gone where her many dingle hoppers, her thinga-mabobs, and whatzits. Every trinket was either shattered or completely destroyed by her father's trident.

Why did he have to ruin them? They didn't harm anyone. But no, everything remotely human was evil in her father's eyes.

Including the statue of her hearts desire; Eric.

* * *

Flounder followed Sebastian as they started to leave the grotto and give the princess time to grieve for her loss.

 _This wasn't fair_ , Flounder thought. _The king could have at least let Ariel keep some of her human things at least._

Flounder looked down and saw some of the broken land dweller objects have reached the tunnel. He sighed and remembered all the fun-and sometimes dangerous-times he and Ariel had in finding them.

Flounder paused and looked back at his best friend and wished that there was something that he could do to fix this.

It was then that Flounder noticed something sticking out of the sand. He looked back at Sebastian, seeing the crab still swimming ahead with his head down in regret. Then Flounder started moving the sand from the object.

Flounder moved back and smiled. He grabbed the thing in his mouth and swam to her.

* * *

"Arrl! Arrl!" he said with a full mouth.

Ariel lifted her head and saw Flounder swimming over to her with something in his mouth. The little guppy placed the object gently down beside her tail fin.

"I found this under the sand," Flounder said happily, "Your dad must've missed one."

Ariel looked at the object. It looked a little bit like some of the human stuff she showed Scuttle but they where white and had multiple dots on it while this one was gold-like.

"And I was thinking," Flounder continued, "Maybe we could start over? Yeah! We can find a new grotto and-and we can make it a better secret that not even the king or Sebastian will ever find and-"

Ariel giggled at her friend and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Flounder."

As Ariel let go of her friend her soft smile returned to a sad expression, "But no. It's over. My dreams are now as broken as all my treasures."

Ariel looked down at the object smiled softly as she picked it up, "But at least one of my treasures wasn't des-"

Ariel paused as she studied the thing.

"What's wrong?" Flounder asked.

"Flounder, where did we get this?" Ariel asked looking over the object form side to side.

Flounder thought for a second.

"Well, I think we got it after we escaped from that shark, and before we reached Scuttle. You found it near some kelp and you wanted to show him."

"That's right," Ariel remembered. "I was going to show this and the others to Scuttle but when I remembered the concert I forgot to show him this."

Flounder swam to Ariel's side to look at the object, "So what do you think it is?"

Ariel studied the object in her hands, she turned it around and then she stopped when she noticed something on its side.

"Hmm," Ariel looked at the object and saw some dust covering strange scribbles.

"What is it, Ariel?" Flounder asked.

"I don't know Flounder," Ariel answered. "It's hard to make out."

Ariel moved her hand and started to rub the dust off of the object.

At the moment she rubbed it, the artifact started to glow red and moved on its own in her hand.

Ariel's eyes widened at this action and Flounder started to hide behind Ariel, but his eyes still looking at the object.

"Ariel, what is hap-"

Then the object started firing colorful orbs from its spout.

Ariel held onto it as the thing continued to fire all around the grotto. As this was going on Sebastian reentered the scene.

"Ariel," the crustacean started, not yet seeing what was going on, "I just wanted to say-"

One of the colorful orbs landed near Sebastian causing the crustacean to shriek in surprise and being pushed back right into a wall where a broken cage fell on him, instantly caging him.

Soon the object stopped firing, blue and red smoke started coming out of from the spout.

The smoke started covering the entire grotto and then Ariel saw a large blue figure emerging.

Ariel and Flounder moved back slowly, away from the large blue figure as it started raising itself up.

With the smoke starting to clear, Ariel could see the thing was male; blue with gold wristbands on both of his arms. He had gold earrings, and on his chin a thin black beard tied up in a tail as well as a ponytail.

The large figure raised both arms up and opened his mouth.

" **ARRRRRRRRRRRRR** YAWWWWWWWWWWNNNN!"

Then the large blue figure slouched with a tired look on his face like he just woke up.

The stranger scratched his back as he smacked his lips and stretched both arms up.

"Boy that was a nice nap," The figure said, "Okay Master Sinbad, have you got the idea of your final wi-"

The figured opened his eyes and paused as he saw Ariel and Flounder hiding behind her, with both their eyes widened as well as the figure.

"Okayyyyy. You're not Sinbad," The figure said. "Uh… give me a moment."

The figure put one hand behind his back and pulled out a mirror (The Magic Mirror from Beauty and the Beast).

The Figure held the mirror in front of him and it started to glow.

"Oh magic mirror," The figure chanted ominously. "Show me Sinbad."

The figure looked at the mirror and flinched.

"Ooooooooh," The figure slowly put the mirror behind his back again.

"Some people just can't handle looking over 500 years."

Ariel and Flounder glanced at each other and back at the Genie.

"Okay so-" The figure paused as he looked around his new surroundings. He tossed the mirror to the side, never to be seen again.

"You know…if I didn't know any better, I'd think I'm underwater," said as bubbles left his mouth.

He raised a finger on his hand and swirled it around and then he put his finger in his mouth and pulled it out. The large blue figure waited a while. Then his lips puckered to make a sour face.

He transformed into a French chef.

"Ah, Indeed water is how you say…too salty," he said in a French accent.

Soon his eyes expanded and he turned back, "Wait a minute… underwater?! I can't be under water! I'M ALERGIC TO SHELLFISH!"

Then his head blew up.

Ariel and Flounder gasped in shock at this but then suddenly the now headless body started moving, causing Flounder to stay behind Ariel.

The headless figure's hands started feeling around where the head use to be. Then the left hand went into the neck and pulled out a new head.

"Wait, I'm not allergic to shellfish," The figure said. "I'm allergic to overacting! Gotta stop watching those Brendan Fraser movies."

The figure then looked back at Ariel causing her to shake a little. Sebastian noticed this and tried to get out of the cage. The figure neared Ariel a bit but he just looked at her.

"Hey you're a Mermaid right?" The figure asked.

Ariel was about to answer but the figure spoke again.

"Or do you prefer 'Merperson' or 'Merpeople?' And would that make you my new Master or Mistress? Or perhaps a Mermaster or Mermistress? Please, stop me if I'm offending."

Ariel looked at the figure and all feelings of fear about him where gone but she was still cautious.

"What-who are you?" Ariel asked the figure. He smiled and stood in attention.

"Glad you asked," The figure waved his hand and a beautiful mist appeared with stars sparkling with rainbows. "I am the mystical-"

Then the figure held up a VHS tape saying _Goodtimes Aladdin_ , "The never inimitable-"

Then he transformed into a lawyer holding a contract with the Mickey Mouse Logo on it.

"And totally copyright infringeme-able…"

The Figure turned back to himself and then started flexing his arms and each time he talked his muscles grew.

"The Genie. Of. The. Laaaaaaaamp!"

After that last word his entire body was all muscle but then a loud pop was heard and at once his muscles started to deflate like a balloon until he was skinny.

"Ha, ha, ha. This never happened before."

The Genie put his thumb in his mouth and started to blow and at once his body returned to normal.

Flounder took a peek from behind Ariel as she started to relax a little in front of Genie.

"What's a Genie?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, glad you asked again," Genie said, transforming into a college professor.

He adjusted his glasses and pulled out a book, he opened it and began to read.

"Genie: In Arabic; Jinn. Roman; Djinn. A magical being that can grant anyone three wishes so long as he or she rubs and holds the lamp containing said Genie."

"Which would be what you are holding…eh?" Genie reverted back and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Oh where are my manners? Oh there it is."

Ariel and Flounder gasped as they saw the literal word Manners with tiny feet running around the sand.

"Come back! I'm not polite without you!" Genie shouted as he chased after his Manners.

The Manners then slammed right into Sebastian cage knocking it and him down. After that Genie caught it and opened his head like a lid, tossing his Manners into his head and closing his cap.

"Much better," Genie smiled. "So what is your name?"

"My name is Ariel" Ariel answered. She looked at the lamp in her hand and back at the Genie.

"So you can give me wishes?"

"Yes you get three wishes," Genie raised one hand and turned into the Count from Sesame Street. "Count them; 1…2… 3. THREEEEE wishes! Ha, ha, ha!"

Genie then appeared next to Ariel and Flounder.

"Now you before you ask," he said turning into a middle-aged woman. "You can't wish for more wishes. Let me tell you if I had a dime for every time someone asks me about that I could fill the entire ocean in Roosevelts."

Ariel looked at Flounder, then at Genie and then at the lamp. Her mind trying to process all of this.

"I-I don't know what to think about this."

Genie smiled.

"Well don't worry that is why I'm here!"

Genie then pointed at Ariel and Flounder and a magic bolt was fired from his finger and turned the rocks that Ariel was sitting into a large beanbag couch for the two to rest.

"Now why don't you two take a seat or float, which ever while I explain to you the possibilities…in dazzling musical form!"

Genie snapped his fingers. Everything went black but then a spotlight shined on Genie, who wearing a broadway showman's outfit with a cane.

Genie: **Well Captain Ahab fought the Big White Whale. The Odyssey was quite a tale.**

As Genie started dancing a white whale came up form the ground and swallowed him whole and then an ancient Greek ship rolled past.

Ariel got up and looked for Genie and then suddenly he appeared behind her.

Genie: **Now like a wand and the Holy Grail you got some magic that never fails.**

Genie then turned into a Harry Potter and into Monty Python's King Arthur and he held the Grail and spilled it a mist of magic covered them.

Suddenly Ariel found herself wearing a Supergirl outfit with Genie dressed as Stan Lee.

Genie: **You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp.**

Then Ariel was suddenly surrounded by sharks, but Genie turned into her cape and directed her to attack them as descriptive comic book action words appeared each time she hit one.

Genie: **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how! Now all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say…**

Genie then held the lamp and gave it to her and then disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

Genie: **Mistress Ariel, mam, what will your pleasure be?**

Then Ariel found herself sitting on a chair with Flounder by her side in a kiddy chair then a table appeared with Genie dressed in a waiter getup.

Genie: **Let me take your order jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me, No no, no!**

Genie showed a menu then tossed it aide and placed a tray down with a Pizza on it.

Genie: **Life is your restaurant.**

Then the Pizza turned into Genie's face.

Genie: **And I'm your maître D!**

The table vanished and Genie pulled Ariel up from her chair as Flounder swam away as Genie spun Ariel around in a dancing motion.

Genie: **Just tell me what ever it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me.**

Genie then let go of her and Ariel was spun towards four other Genie's and they started pampering her.

The first one shampooed her hair, the second and third ones filed her finger nails and the last one colored her tail fin.

Genie: **Yes mam, we pride ourselves on service.**

Then the Genies disappeared and then Ariel was suddenly dressed in a business suite, then a crown appears on her head and then is surrounded by gold and jewels.

Genie: **You're the boss, the queen and all!**

Genie appeared be her side fanning her as a tray of food appeared before her but before she could touch one, Genie snatched the tray from her.

Genie: **Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish, just stay away from the caviaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Genie then swung it away and as Ariel watched it fly away she turned around and then found herself flouting over the Earth with Genie by her side pointing downward.

Genie: **Dive into Ocean A… or all of Ocean P.**

Both Genie and Ariel dived right into the water. Ariel looked around but Genie was not there until she saw him as a Clam.

Genie: **Let me take a whirl to help you girl, you ain't never had a friend like me.**

The Genie Clam opened up and Genie came dancing out and two genie fishes came dancing along with him.

Genie Fishes: **WAWAWA!**

Genie: **Oh my!**

Genie Fishes: **WAWAWA!**

Genie: **Oh no!**

Genie Fishes: **WAWAW!**

Genie: **My, my, my. BADADBASOPA!**

The Genie fishes swam away leaving Genie and Ariel back in her grotto but to Ariel surprise it seemed to have grown bigger on the inside.

Genie: **Can your friends do this?**

Genie blew some bubbles and they instantly turned into dancers.

Genie: **Can your friends do that?**

Genie pointed at Flounder and made him bigger causing him to scare away a shark.

Genie: **Can your friends pull this out of their little hat?**

Genie pulled out a magic hat (Think Yin Sid's hat) and fireworks started coming out and Ariel watched in amazement.

Genie: **Can your friends go poof!**

Genie snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke surrounded Ariel and when it cleared Ariel was wearing a beautiful undersea dress.

Genie: **Well looky here.**

Ariel marveled the dress but then she saw one of the bubble dancers walking to her and she then started dancing with it.

Genie: **Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip, and then make the sucker disappear?**

Soon all the bubble dancers instantly popped and Ariel and Flounder both returned to their original appearances.

Then Genie appeared on Ariel's shoulder as a Jiminy Cricket

Genie: **So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers.**

Then Genie transformed into a large piece of paper that covered Ariel and spun her around again.

Genie: **You got me bona fide certified, you got a genie for you chare d' affaires.**

 **I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know.**

Ariel then found herself sitting inside a yellow submarine with Genie dressed like on of the Beetles.

Genie: **You've got a list that's three knots long, no doubt , well, all you gotta do is rub like so- and oh!**

Genie pulled a lever and the Sub started rocketing upwards until another puff of smoke appeared and Ariel found herself being surrounded by little dancing color-full squids as they formed different shapes as they danced.

Genie: **Mistress Ariel, mam, have a wish one, two or three?**

The squids formed the numbers 1, 2 and 3 and then they turned into a grandfather clock and Genie popped out of the clock as Bugs Bunny.

Genie: **I'm on the clock. Eh what's up doc?**

Genie turned back again and stood by Ariel and he pointed to their left causing four octopuses dancing the tango and to their left four lobsters where dancing in a conga line.

Genie: **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never.**

Genie waved his hand and two rows of swordfishes appeared in salute.

Genie: **Had a.**

Genie pointed forward and five Jellyfishes appeared illuminating.

Genie: **Friend…**

Genie pointed in opposite directions and two Humpback whales appeared behind them and three Dolphins appeared next to Ariel.

Genie: **Like. Me!**

At once everyone started dancing, as Flounder joined the lobsters in their conga line.

Genie: **YA HAHA!**

The Dolphins used their bottle nose to lift Ariel up in the air as the little Mermaid laughed in joy.

Genie: **WA HAHA!**

Despite all the joy, Sebastian tried to use his claws to chisel through the bars.

Genie: **You ain't ever had a friend like me. HA!  
**

Genie started to spin around like a tornado sucking everything but Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian and then suddenly the whole grotto was back to normal, whit Ariel and Flounder sitting on the bean bag chair, Sebastian still trapped in his cage, and Genie smiling on his side with his head resting on his hand and a neon applause sign on his back.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes after that whole event trying to process what just happened.

"So what do ya think?" Genie asked "I got to say, the musical number works every time. It is a classic. Won't see it for another ten years."

Ariel smiled in a mixture of excitement and wonder.

"That was amazing! Wasn't it Flounder?"

"Yeah," Flounder smiled. "And just think, you can have any wish you want, Ariel."

Suddenly Ariel and Flounder found themselves sitting down on chairs and in front of them a huge desk with Genie sitting behind it dressed as the Godfather.

"Oh my little fishy friend," Genie started, "It is not that simple. There are three special rules that a Genie like me can't refuse."

"Rules?" Ariel asked, "What kind of rules?"

Genie turned back to normal and started to explain.

"Rule number 1: Unlike a grand assassin I can't kill anybody."

As Genie explained a Genie look-alike dressed as the main video game character from Grand Assassin started sneaking up on him and is about to stab him in back but then Genie pulled out Elmer Fudd's gun and blasted the double in the face.

The double's hood was blown off and looked at Genie in anger. "You're despicable," he said before vanishing.

"Rule number 2: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else."

Then Genie pulled out a labtop showing the website, .

"Unless you're a fanfic writer. Then you can pair just about _everyone_ up!" Genie then tossed the labtop away like a Frisbee.

"And last but not least rule number 3!"

As Genie talked six zombies started rising up behind him, "I can not and will not raise the dead, it is not a good sight to see."

Then Genie and the zombies started dancing to the tune of Thriller then the zombies vanished in a puff of smoke.

"They smell bad…but they're not bad dancers."

"Now besides those three rules along with the 'whole wishing for more wishes thing,' your wishes are my command."

Thinking it over, Ariel didn't know what to wish for at the moment. All of this seemed to be happening so fast for her, and then she had an idea. But she had to make sure she could wish for it.

"Genie," She started, "Is there anything in the rules that says you can't turn me into something?"

Sebastian gasped, thinking he knows what Ariel might wish for so he hurried his freedom.

"Not that I know of," Genie answered. "But let me check."

Genie snapped his fingers and a book appeared and he looked into.

"Good things this is water proof. Now let me see. Turn into a frog?"

Then Kermit The Frog popped his head up from the book.

"High Ho!"

"Oh no you don't! Get back in there!" Genie said pushing the Muppet back in the book. "There are enough crossovers already."

"Here's something about turning into an old lady."

Then the wicked queen from Snow White stuck her hand out along with the poison apple, shoving it right into Genie's face.

"Hey get that apple out of my face, lady!"

Genie pushed the hand back down.

"Oh, here is something about turning into a dragon!"

Then Maleficent's dragon head popped out and fired at Genie's head roasting him, then the dragon went back in the book.

Genie puffed out some smoke from his mouth.

"Two words, Breath. Mint."

Genie put the book away and rubbed his face, getting rid of the burns, "Okay basically I can turn you into what ever you want to be. Got any suggestions?"

Ariel nodded, "Genie I-"

"STOP RIGHT D'ER!"

Ariel and Flounder gasped as Sebastian free from the cage. He swam right between Ariel and Genie.

"No one is wishing for anything," Sebastian said with determination.

"Sebastian!" Ariel said with surprise, then she looked frantically around if her farther was here too.

"Uh hey, little guy?" Genie said tapping Sebastian's shell. "Your kind of in the middle of our wish business here so could you-"

Then Sebastian used his claws to snap Genie's finger off.

"OW!" Genie pulled his finger and glued it back on.

"You stay out of dis you…whatever you are!" Sebastian said before he turned to Ariel. "Ariel, please put that ding away or-"

"Or WHAT?!" Ariel snapped. "Are you going to tell my farther? Haven't you done enough?"

Sebastian gave a hurt expression but he continued, "Ariel, I am so sorry for what happened. I did not mean for what your farther did, but I am trying to help you. You don't know what will happen if you make any wishes with that thing, they could prove dangerous!"

"Hey," Genie argued, "I have you know that only a few Genies mess with their master or mistress, and I am not one of those types of Genies! I tell you those Genies give Genies like me a bad name."

Sebastian ignored Genie and continued.

"Ariel, magic is dangerous, look what happened to Ursula! I don't want anything to happen to you, just think about what you will loose; think about Flounder, your sisters, your farther and me. Please just think about it."

Ariel was still upset with Sebastian but she did listen to what he said. True Genie did not look dangerous but the wishes are another thing. All she has are three wishes and if she makes the first one she will be down to two. If she is not careful she could lose everything she has ever known.

Then Ariel felt her tail fin brush against something, she looked down and saw one of the broken piece Prince Eric's statue. She saw the face looking at her and she remembered the moment on the beach where she saw him look at her.

Ariel held the Lamp tight to her chest. She knew what she had to do.

"Alright," she said, "I've made my choice."

Sebastian bushed his claw over his forehead in relief, seeing that Ariel made the right choice.

"Genie," Ariel started, "I wish for you to turn me into a human!"

"ARIEL!" Sebastian gasped and Flounder's eyes widened in shock while Genie cracked his knuckles.

"Okay then. Wish number one coming your way," Genie said waving his hands as each fingertip sparked with magic.

"I'll give you a pair of legs and a pair of lungs, look out surface here she comes!"

Genie pointed at Ariel and instantly the magic shot out from his fingers and started circling he. They started slow and soon sped up until she could not be seen, but in her place a colorful twister. The twister rocketed up towards the hole at the top of the grotto and towards the surface with Genie following.

Flounder awed at the spectacle while Sebastian started to panic on what he should do.

On one claw Sebastian should warn the king about what just happened, but on the other claw, who knows what that Genie could say or do to Ariel! It was clear Sebastian had one choice.

"Come on, Flounder," Sebastian shouted. "We have to follow them!"

As they left the grotto, they were unaware that there were others watching the whole thing; Flotsam and Jetsam. The two eels put their face's together so their two single yellow eyes where next to each other as a way to show what they have seen to their mistress.

The evil sea witch Ursula.

* * *

Within her lair the sea witch laughed at all her eels have shown her.

"Oh this is delicious! I could never have imagined that Triton's precious daughter would have a Genie in her possession the entire time!" Ursula laughed.

"Oh but how wonderful this is," Ursula smiled. "Flotsam, Jetsam! Change in plans! I want you to follow them and continue watching her. This latest change will make ruling the ocean all the more easy."

 **To be Continued.**

 _Author's Note: Well that was an excellent first start of this what if. Kind of makes you wonder how this story will change since Ariel did not have to trade her voice, what do you think will happen? Will find out in chapter two._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2, now for this I will be taking elements from not just the movie version of The Little Mermaid but also a bit from the Broadway Musical version._

 _Hope you guys enjoy this as you enjoyed the first chapter._

Chapter 2: A Wish come true and A Deal.

The sounds of waves gently hitting the edge of the beach and the sounds of the seagulls above awoke Ariel.

The mermaid princess rubbed her eyes, thinking for a second that everything that happened, from her farther destroying her treasures to making the wish from the Genie where all but a dream.

But when she moved up she gasped in shock, for coming up with her…are two pair of legs. Her legs.

Ariel slowly raised her right leg up and then for the first time she wiggled her toes.

"I-I have legs," Ariel smiled, "I have legs!" She shouted as she stood up but then quickly fell down in the water, clearly not use to her new appendages.

She did not even noticing that Sebastian and Flounder have managed to follow her while showing clear exhaustion from it.

Suddenly Ariel noticed that a part of the ocean started to bubble and churns white, and then out of the water comes…Godzilla (Pick which version you want.) he looks at the rest and then removes his head showing Genie sweating.

"Boy those suits are hot!" Genie said as steam escaped from the suite as Genie slid out of it. "No wonder they're sticking to CGI nowadays."

"So, how do you like your-WHOA!" Genie quickly covered his eyes from looking at Ariel who was wearing nothing but her seashell bra.

"I knew I forgot something," Genie pointed his finger at her and then with a zap of magic, put blue pants on Ariel.

"Got to keep our K+ rating you know."

Before anyone else could speak, a loud voice was heard above there heads.

"Well look what the catfish dragged in!" Coming form the sky and landing on Ariel's raised leg, is Ariel's bird friend Scuttle.

"Well look at yah," Scuttle said, "There is something different about you isn't there?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes Scuttle, I have-"

"Wait, don't tell me!" Scuttle interrupted, "Let me guess…it's your hair isn't it? Did you use the dingle hopper?"

"Dingle what?" Genie scratched his head.

Ariel giggled as she shook her head, "No Scuttle, guess again."

Scuttle leaned on Ariel's leg and thought, "Okay…do you have new seashells?"

"Nope," Ariel smiled as she wobbled the leg that scuttle was standing on hoping that the bird will get it.

"No new seashells then. Okay I'll get it, all I have to do is just stand here for a second and I-"

"SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!"

Sebastian shouted with frustrated over Scuttle's stupidity, causing the bird to realize this and fly off of Ariel's leg and landing right next to the rock that Sebastian and the lamp where on.

"Ariel made a wish to that big blue thing to make her a human and now she's got legs, geez man!"

"Hey! I am not a big blue thing," Genie said, "I am a Genie, remember?"

Genie then turned into Mr. Rogers and the word Genie appeared flouting in the air next to him.

"See, G. E. N. I. E. That's spells Genie, you got it friend that is very important thing to remember, I know you could.

"Oh I knew that," Scuttle said, soon he noticed the Lamp beside him. "Hey look a Nostril Blabber.

Genie turned back with a confused look, "A what?"

"You mean the lamp?" Flounder asked as Ariel tried to stand up straight with her legs.

"No a Nostril Blabber," Scuttle explained, "You see Humans put all kinds of plants, dirt and other small things in these and then shoved them right in their nose and a take a deep breath and speak and go all blabber. I've seen it happened a lot of times."

Genie stared at Scuttle for a second, "Okay I think you're a seagull but to me your more like a-"

Then Genie turned into a cuckoo clock and came out as the wooden bird.

"Cuckoo. Cuckoo. Cuckoo. Cuckoo."

SPLASH!

Instantly everyone was covered in water due to Ariel falling down from her latest attempt at standing up.

"Sorry," Ariel smiled apologetic, "Still getting use to them."

"This is a disaster just look at her!" cried Sebastian, "Legs! Human Legs!"

"Well duh," Genie said, "What did you think I give her horse legs or something?"

Sebastian ignored him and continued his panicking.

"Oh what will her farther say? I'll tell you what her farther say," Sebastian grabbed Flounder's face in worry, "He say he's going to kill himself a crab that's' what her farther say!"

Genie chuckled, "What is her dad like the king of the sea or something?"

"He is," Flounder said.

Suddenly Genie's lower jaw fell straight down to the water in shock and he pulled his beard causing his jaw to pull right back up like a window shade.

"Wait, so that means you are a princess?" Genie asked Ariel.

"Yes, my farther is King Triton ruler of the sea," Ariel said, rubbing her arm slowly, recalling what her farther did.

"Wow, first a mermaid and now a princess," Genie said as he pulled out a piece of paper,

"Got to add this to my list of references."

"You!" Sebastian said as he turned towards Genie and pointed his claw at him, "Change her back right now!"

Genie raised an eyebrow at the mad crustacean and then turned into a Reggae Man.

"Oh sorry man, I can't do that," Reggae Genie said, "Your not holding the lamp so you can't tell me what to do,"

Sebastian growled and turned to Scuttle, still holding the lamp, "All right hand that thing over. I am going to set things right, right now!"

"No!" Ariel quickly snatched the lamp from Scuttle. "Please Sebastian."

"Ariel this has gone on long," Sebastian started.

"Really? I thought we just got started?" Reggae Genie said.

"And will you stop that!" Sebastian said causing Genie to turn back but not before sticking his tongue out at the crab.

Sebastian took a deep breath and calmly looked at Ariel.

"Ariel, just give me the lamp and we can all pretend this never happened and-"

"Sebastian, please," Ariel pleaded, holding the lamp to her chest, "This what I always wanted, let me just live like this for awhile that is all I want."

Sebastian was about to say something but stopped as he looked at Ariel's face and seeing her close to tears.

"Please don't take this away from me too," Ariel pleaded.

Sebastian's lip trembled a bit at this and sighed in defeat.

"All right, all right." Sebastian said, "I won't force you to this, and I won't tell your farther, I promise."

Ariel gently put the lamp back on the rock and lifted Sebastian up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Sebastian, thank you." Then she gently put him down and she picked the lamp back up.

"Well then now that this drama is over," Genie said poofing right next to Ariel, "What is the next wish going to be?"

"Oh hey I just remembered!" Scuttle interrupted, "Ariel, you still want to know where that Prince lives?"

Ariel's eyes widen and smiled, "Oh yes, where, Scuttle?"

Scuttle looked around for a minute and then he turned left and pointed, "Oh that castle over there."

Everyone turned to where Scuttle was pointing and there right behind the rocks there by the sea a castle.

Ariel stared in disbelieve, "I can't believe it, where he lives is not as far as Atlantic."

"Wow, talk about beachfront property huh?" Genie said but then a thought came into his head.

"Wait a minute, a prince on land? A Mermaid Princess? Wanting to be human?"

Genie slapped his face, "Oh I get it! This is a romance thing isn't it?"

Genie rubbed the ridges of his nose, "You know no matter how many times I tell people I can't make anybody fall in love, they never listen. It's like I'm talking to myself here."

Then a second Genie head popped up from his left, "No your not."

Then a third head popped out from his right, "Well he is now."

"Shut up and let me talk!" Genie said, then suddenly Genie was laying on a couch with another Genie looking like Sigmund Freud.

"And when did you start hearing these other yous?" said Freud Genie.

"It started on a Monday," said Genie.

"No it was a Tuesday," said left head Genie.

"No it was a Wednesday!" said right head Genie.

"Was it a Thursday?" said Freud Genie.

"WILL YOU ALL GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Genie causing the other Genie's to vanish.

"Don't worry, I don't need a wish for that," Ariel said, "We've already met and-"

Ariel paused and her expression turned to panic, "Oh no what am I going to do? Will he still remember me? What do I do, what do I say…should I be wearing something else?"

"Don't worry, Ariel," Scuttle said as he flew over a small pile from a wrecked ship, "I got you covered, after all if you want to attract a human the first thing you got to do is dress like one, so lets get started."

* * *

 _A few minutes latter…_

"You look good, kid," Scuttle whistled, "You look sensational."

Ariel stands before everyone on the beach, showing off her new outfit made from some rope and a sail.

"Well what do you guys think?" Ariel asked.

Flounder smiled in approval while Sebastian looked at her oddly, and Genie looked down at Scuttle.

"You've never watched modeling show have you?"

BARK, BARK!

The group was startled as a sheep dog came running towards them causing Flounder to dive, Scuttle to fly away, Genie to return to the lamp and Sebastian running behind a rock while Ariel try to run form the happy dog only to block her at each end, making her sit on a stone as the dog jumped to lick her face.

Ariel giggled at the dog's show of affection but then she heard someone shout.

"Max!"

As the Dog ran towards the voice, Ariel looked and gasped as the voice came from the man she wanted to see, Prince Eric.

Eric tired to calm his happy dog down, "Max what has gotten into you, fella?"

Eric looked away form his dog and finally took notice of Ariel, "Oh, I see. Hello."

Ariel started fidgeting with her hair as Eric started walking towards her and all she could think of was what to say to him.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Eric asked as Max stood between them panting happily.

"I hope this knuckle head didn't scare you," Eric rubbed his dog's head affectionately. "He's really harmless."

Eric paused as Ariel looked at him with a dreamy look on her face, and Eric noticed something else too.

"You look, familiar," Eric said, "Have we meet before?"

Ariel snapped out of it and finally spoke, "Yes! I mean yes we have met."

"We have?" asked Eric then he smiled, "Wait where you the-"

"The one who rescued you during the storm?" Ariel said, "Yes I am."

"I can't believe it," Eric beamed with joy as he gently grasped Ariel's hands in his, "Yes, it is you! I have been looking for you everywhere?"

"You have?" Ariel smiled, her heart beating with joy.

"Yes I have," Eric smiled, "Please, what is your name?"

"My name is Ariel," Ariel said her face nearing Eric's.

"Ariel," Eric said, his face also getting close to Ariel's, "That's a pretty name."

Before they could get any closer to each other, Max got in between them and licked both their cheeks.

"Max get down, boy," Eric laughed at his dog's actions and turned back to Ariel.

"Sorry about that, by the way I'm-"

"Prince Eric," Ariel answered, "I know."

"So you've heard of me?" Eric asked, "Well I mean off course you do since you live around here."

"Oh I'm not from here," Ariel answered then she covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"Your not?" Eric asked, "Well were do you live?"

Ariel rubbed her hands together to try and think of an answer quick, after all it's not like she would tell him she was a Mermaid that wished on a Genie to turn her human after all.

"Well you see when I said that-I mean what I meant to say was that I don't live here I just-well I-WOAH!"

Ariel slipped from the stone and was about to hit the ground but Eric quickly managed to catch her.

"Oh careful," Eric said holding onto Ariel gently, "Are you alright?"

Ariel blushed from the contact, "Um, well my legs are…well they just feel a little, strange right now."

"Well why don't I take you to my place?" Eric offered. "Just in case."

"Okay," Ariel nodded as Eric gently guided her towards his home, but Ariel stopped.

"Oh wait, my lamp!" Ariel pointed to the lamp still sitting on the rock.

"A lamp?" Eric said confused.

"It's very important to me," Ariel explained, "I can't go anywhere without it."

"Oh okay," Eric nodded so he gently sat Ariel back by the side to the stone and walked towards the rock and picking the lamp up and giving it back to Ariel.

"Here you go," Eric said.

"Thank you," Ariel smiled holding the lamp close to her.

"Well lets head to my place, it is not far away obviously," Eric chuckled a bit as he guided Ariel.

Ariel looked behind her and smiled to her friends, Scuttle giving her a thumb's up for good luck and Flounder waving his fin.

Sebastian on the other hand frowned as he watched Ariel walked with the human prince, then he started following them.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Flounder asked.

"I'm not about to leave Ariel out of my sight with that Genie thing with her," Sebastian responded,

"I'll stay to keep an eye on her and you stay close, but if anyone epically anyone from the palace find you, don't tell them where we are until all of this blows over."

Sebastian then continued on his path, all completely unaware of the Flotsum and Jetsom watching them in hiding, waiting for the right moment to seize the Lamp.

* * *

Once Ariel entered Eric's palace, he told everyone about Ariel being the one who saved his life, Grimsby invited her to join them for Dinner as a way of thanking her so he called Carlotta to help clean her up for the dinner while he and Eric discuss recent events while Sebastian followed Ariel and Carlotta.

Ariel sat in the tub observing the soap bubbles with wonder as Carlotta poured water on her.

"My dear, I like to speak for myself when I say thank you so much for saving our prince," said Carlotta.

"Thank you," Ariel smiled. She glanced at the lamp sitting on a table, she watched to make sure no one takes it, while this was going on Sebastian entered the room.

Seeing Carlotta, Sebastian quickly went to hide in Ariel's makeshift outfit, but then Carlotta picked said outfit up.

"While your getting yourself clean, I'll…I'll just get this washed for you," Carlotta said looking at the outfit strangely as she headed out of the room to put it in the hamper.

Sebastian tried to get out but was pushed down by Carlotta so the outfit would fit with everything else. "Will you-OOF! Madam!" Sebastian said annoyed. He was about to leave until he heard more people coming in.

"So you must have at least heard about this girl?" Sebastian quickly returned hiding in the outfit just as one of the Washerwoman grabbed ahold of it along with other clothes.

"I mean Gertrude said she's a princess, but when has Gertrude every been right?" The Washerwoman took the bundle to a large basin filled with soapy water as Sebastian was forced to be near the washboard as they ladies cleaned.

"Sure she looks like a princess, but when have you seen a princess where a get up like that?" Finally the Washerwoman took one of the wet clothes, (not noticing Sebastian hiding in its pocket,) and started putting it on the clothesline and moving it up near a window.

"I tell you, If Eric is looking for a girl I know a couple of highly available ones right here," said the Washerwoman as she continued her job.

Seeing how close he is to the window, Sebastian took the chance and jumped towards it and with success he managed to enter it and found himself at a hall.

Sebastian quickly tried to remember the way to where Ariel was, so he decided to turn left.

BARK, BARK!

That was a mistake.

Sebastian ran as fast as his little crab legs could carry him as he was being chased by Max thorough the hallway.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SHARK WITH FUR!" Sebastian cried as he entered into a open doorway, showing a room filled with men in white clothes and assortment of different foods.

The men did not notice Sebastian but they did noticed Max as the dog barged in.

"No, no Dog," cried one of the men. "Get out of here, your not suppose to be here!"

Sebastian climbed on one of the tables as he watched the men took Max out of the room.

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his claws on his head, "Oh mun, what a day I've been having. First King Triton finds out Ariel's love of human things, then that Genie comes in to our lives. Well at least things can't get-"

Sebastian looked around the table and saw to his horror, Fishes cut in half, some hanging on hooks, some octopuses being cooked and boiled in pots over a smoking stove and worst of all, headless crabs being stacked next to each other with stuffing where their heads should be.

"Jumping Jellyfish," Sebastian said in horror.

Suddenly a fat man came into the room and when he did all the other men stood in attention.

"Everyone, today this Dinner is to be the most spectacular dinner ever!"

'Yes, Chef Louis!" said the men at once.

"Good now, everyone out!" shouted Chef Louis, "I must prepare…my masterpiece."

As all the men left the kitchen Sebastian at once hid out of sight from the large Chef as said Chef happily pulled out a bowl full of dead fish and placed it on a table as he sang to himself.

Chef Louis: **Les. Pois. Son. Les Poisson, how I love Les Poisson, love to CHOP and to serve little fish.**

Chef Louis pulled out a Cleaver and started chopping the heads off the fishes in the bowl one by one, almost causing Sebastian to faint.

Chef Louis: **First I cut off their heads and I pull out their bones.**

 **Ah mais oui ca c'est toujours delish!**

Sebastian turned his face away from the chef's 'work' and tried to find a way out before the chef finds him and he to might join those poor fishes.

Chef Louis: **Les Poisson. Les Poisson.**

 **Hee, Hee, Hee! Hoh, Hoh, Hoh!**

 **With a cleaver I hack them in two!**

As the Chef cut off the last fish head off, the head landed right in front of Sebastian causing the frightened crab to ran in the opposite direction.

Chef Louis: **I pull out what's inside and I serve it up fried, God I love little fishes. Don't you?**

Sebastian then found himself almost in the chef's line of sight and thinking quickly, Sebastian grabbed a piece of lettuce and started to slowly walk away hopping the chef would not notice.

Chef Louis: **Here's something for tempting the palate, prepared in the classic technique.**

Chef Louis placed one of the severed fishes's body on the table and he pulled out a mallet.

Chef Louis: **First you pound the fish flat with a mallet!**

Chef Louis slammed the mallet down on the fish, the impact resulted in Sebastian being tossed into the air but landed just a few inches away from the chef but Sebastian stood petrified as the chef continued his work while the scared carb held onto the lettuce tight over him.

Chef Louis: **Then you slash through the skin, give the belly a slice, and you rub some salt in, cause that makes it taste nice.**

Finishing his latest work, Chef Louis placed the mallet down but as he did that he brushed the lettuce off of Sebastian, making the chef see the poor crab.

"Zut alors I have missed one!" exclaimed Chef Louis as he picked up the petrified Sebastian.

Chef Louis: **Sacre Bleu what is this? How on earth could I miss, such a sweet little succulent crab.**

 **Quel dommage what a loss, here we go in the sauce and some flour I think just a dab.**

Chef Louis then tossed Sebastian in a bowl full of sauce and sprinkled some flour on him then the chef grabbed him and shoved pieces of bread in his face and placed him with the assorted dead crabs.

Chef Louis: **Now I stuff you with bread it don't hurt. 'cause you're dead and you're certainly lucky your are…**

Thinking quickly as the chef had his back turned for a moment, Sebastian switched places with one of the dead crabs and placed the one of the dead ones in his place just as Chef Louis grabbed it and tossed it in a boiling pot.

Chef Louis:… **Cause it's gonna be hot im my big copper pot!**

 **Toodle loo mon poisson au revoir!**

Sebastian, feeling safe for the moment was about ready to escape but then one of the men returned and placed a lid over the tray he was on, trapping him and ready for dinner.

* * *

"I must say, Eric," Grimsby started as he sat down on the dinning chair getting his pipe ready, "I had my doubts about this mystery woman, but she actually does exist."

Eric smiled as he looked out from the large glass windows, "I know, Grim. I never thought I would see her again she's just so wonderful. And I'm going to marry her."

Grimsby rubbed his chin as he looked at Eric for a moment then he stood up and walked to his young charge.

"Eric, no one is more happier then I that you have finally found someone to spend the rest of your life with, but perhaps we you should take things slow right now."

Eric turned to Grimsby with a chuckle, "Grim, after all the times you tried to set me up with every Princess, duchess and so on, your telling me to take it slow?"

Grimsby sighed, "Yes the irony is not lost on me."

"All I'm saying is that before we ring the wedding bells, you should have the chance to get to know her. Find out where she lives, why is she here, and what was she doing before she rescued you? It is important in a relationship that the two people must know things about one another, after all your parents had to get to know each other before they were married."

Eric nodded, "Okay then, get to know her first then I ask."

"Now come on, Honey."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Of course don't be shy, you look lovely."

Eric and Grimsby turned to the sources of the voices at the dinning hall's entrance and saw Carlotta motioning Ariel to enter and when she did, Ariel was wearing a beautiful pink dress as she held her lamp in one hand.

The moment Ariel saw Eric she could not take her eyes off of him and the same could be said for Eric when he saw her enter the room.

"Oh, Eric," smiled Grimsby, "Isn't she a vision?"

Eric tired to find the right words but all he could do is stare at Ariel until he mustered up the words, "Yes, you look wonderful, Ariel."

Ariel blushed, "Thank you, I really wasn't sure about the dress I-"

"Nonsense my dear you look wonderful," Grimsby said.

" Now come, come you must be famished, let me help my dear," Grimsby said as he guided Ariel to her seat and as she sat Eric gently pushed her chair in.

"Are we quite comfy?" said Grimsby as he and Eric took their seats at the dinner table.

Ariel nodded as she placed her lamp by her plate then she noticed a fork or in her mind a dingle hopper.

"You know it is not everyday that we get such a lovely dinner guest such as yourself," Grimsby mentioned just as Ariel picked up the fork and started brushing her hair with it.

As she brushed her hair, Ariel looked at Eric and noticed him giving her an odd look, she looked at Grimsby who was also giving her an odd look.

Quickly Ariel put the fork down in embarrassment, "Sorry I was told that-what I mean is that, where I'm from it's-I just stop right now."

Ariel then noticed Grimsby lighting up his pipe or as Ariel was told, a Snarfblat.

"Excuse me," Ariel asked Grimsby, "My I see that for moment?"

"Oh you mean this?" Grimsby showed his pipe to Ariel as she answered with a nod.

"Well okay then," said Grimsby as he gave it to her. "You know it is a rather fine craftsmanship and-"

Then Ariel gave a big blow on it puffing all the smoke right on Grimsby's face as he looked unamused while Eric and Carlotta laughed at that.

"Sorry, Grim," Eric said trying to stop laughing, "But it looks like your piped smoked you."

"Why Eric that has to be the first time I've seen you smile in weeks," said Carlotta and after hearing that made Ariel smile.

"Yes, very amusing," said Grimsby as he wiped his face.

"You know Ms. Ariel that is a fine looking lamp you have there," Grimsby pointed to the lamp, "May I ask where did you acquire it?"

Ariel gently moved the lamp closer to her as she tired to think of a believable answer.

"Oh, well, um…you see It's an important, it…belong to my family," Ariel said.

"Really?" Eric asked, "Cause you know that Lamps kind of reminds me of when I sailed to the east, what was that place called again-oh wait Agrabah, Remember Grim?"

Grimsby rolled his eyes, "Yes. Such a lovely place, the sand was everywhere."

Eric chuckled, "He's just upset that a Camel spit at him when we where there."

Ariel chuckled with Eric despite not knowing what a Camel is.

"Yes well. Carlotta my dear, what is for dinner?" Grimsby asked changing the subject.

"Oh you're going to love it," Carlotta said, "For our special guest, the chief is making this dinner very special."

Eric leaned to whisper to Ariel, "That means he's going to go overboard with the food again."

Before Ariel could ask Eric, the doors opened up with Chef Louis and eight other chiefs behind him, each holding a silver tray in their hands.

"Well, here we go," said Eric as Ariel watched in fascination.

Chef Louis: **And now something truly exquisite. The crème of the crème de la crème!**

 **Ho, ho, ho you may ask, but what is it?**

 **It's a teensy surprise, a delectable treat, one I'm sure you'll just love.**

 **Allez, bon appetite!**

Chef Louis bowed as the eight chiefs all stood in a front row and started walking towards the table, each one of them ready to open their lids.

The Chefs: **Les. Pois. Son. Les Poisson!**

 **Ooh la, la! Here they are!**

 **Say bonjour to our friends from the sea!**

The Chefs opened the lids showing cooked, steamed, and all other kinds of seafood, all looking appetizing to most people except for Ariel who looked at the food in horror.

Chef 1: **Fish fillet.**

Chef 2: **Fish pate!**

Chef 3: **Fish flambé!**

Chef 4: **Fish tartare!**

Chef Louis: **It's a fish-how you say?-Jamboree!**

Each of the chefs put down the plate of food on the table, while Ariel flinched every time she sees the food and even tires to prevent a scream of fright at this sight.

Chef 5: **Curried bass!**

Chef 6: **Kippered smelt!**

Chef 7: **Fish-ka-bobs!**

Chef 8: **Tuna melt!**

Chef Louis: **If it's grilled, its been grilled to a "t"!**

Grimsby motioned to Eric to look at Ariel, the prince saw her face looking green with ill as the last plate was brought and Ariel had to cover her mouth.

Chefs: **Fish lightly toasted and roasted and steamed!**

 **Tossed in the blender and tenderly creamed.**

Chefs and Chef Louis: **Dish after dish like you'd wish to have dreamed!**

Eric got up and held Ariel steady as she looked like she was about to faint, then Chef Louis clapped his hands and two chefs left the room only to bring out a cart with a bigger lid and had it brought near Ariel and Eric.

Chef Louis: **And now for the grand finale. La piece de resistance!**

 **A delicacy, by golly, you won't find in resturants.**

 **A tidbit to tease your tastebuds, with that certain je ne sais quois.**

Chef Louis walked to the tray and lowed his face at as he removed the lid.

Chef Louis: **Voila!**

As the lid was removed, Sebastian reacted and pinched at Chef Louis's nose. Thus setting up a change reaction.

Chef Louis cried in pain and caused Sebastian to fly on the table and Louis knocked into one of the chefs pushing him into the others and launching the fis-ka-bobs in the air two of them hit Louis in the butt and two nearly hit Sebastian.

Eric and Grimsby recoiled during these events while Ariel tired to catch Sebastian but the other chefs where already trying to catch him. Sebastian jumped off the table as two other chefs jumped to catch him only for them to knocked down Eric and Grimsby.

Carlotta covered her head as more food came flying from the crash as Sebastian ran right by her, Chef Louis tried to grab him but thinking quickly Sebastian snapped at Carlotta's butt and when she turned around and saw Louis she slapped him hard.

Ariel grabbed the lamp and moved behind a chair as the chaos is going on and quickly rubbed the lamp and Genie came out with a bib and holding a knife and fork.

"Finally I thought I would never get to join the meal," Genie paused as he watched the chefs chase Sebastian and Grimsby and Eric wipe the food off them.

"Geez, there was a food fight and no one invited me, harsh."

Ariel pulled Genie down so no one would see him. "Genie, Sebastian's in trouble!"

"Oh I think he's alright," Genie said.

Chef Louis finally grabbed Sebastian and held his mallet up.

Ariel gasped and begged Genie.

"Genie please, Help him!"

"Ok, ok. Hold those puppy dog eyes, I got this," Genie said and disappeared with a poof.

Chef Louis put Sebastian on the table as he raised his mallet.

"HAHA! I got you know you-"

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLD…it."

Genie appeared before him, wearing a fancy suit along with a few others behind him, interrupting the whole event.

"What? Who are you?" Chef Louis said.

"Department of health; surf n' turf division." Genie said flashing a badge in his face. "I see _quite_ a few violations on this table."

"There iz nothing wrong with-"

"ARE YOU DAFT?!" said Gordon Ramsey Genie as he picked up Sebastian. "Under cooked, no seasoning, for crying out loud. And more importantly…WHERE IS THE CRAB SAUCE?!"

Chef Louis stammered in surprise, no idea what to think of this.

"Right." Gordon Ramsey Genie said. "Somebody, anybody, show him how it's done! Martha!"

Gordon Ramsey Genie tossed Sebastian off screen to Martha Stewart Genie, who had a full kitchen set manifested around her.

"Well first," Martha Stewart Genie said, "You grab yourself a full crab, a small pot, a half pound of lard, and a half cup of tomato jubilee. Now if you can't find any jubilee you can substitute with grape tomatoes. When you're ready, just toss the crab into the pot…"

Martha Stewart Genie crammed Sebastian into an oddly lamp shaped pot.

"Now just place in the other ingredients. Gently apply the lard…"

Martha Stewart Genie forcefully shoved the entire can of lard into the lamp.

"Now bake at around 350 degrees for fifteen minutes. Luckily-"

Genie slapped away the lamp out of sight.

"We have a pre-prepared batch to show you exactly what it will look like."

Martha Stewart Genie pulled out a second lamp, filled with a delicious looking crab chunk salad.

"Look at it." Genie said. "It's a good thing."

Health Inspector Genie placed the salad onto the center of the table, everyone impressed. Ariel was confused.

"Don't worry," Health inspector Genie whispered. "It's imitation."

Ariel looked behind Genie, seeing the lamp sitting on a table in the room, right behind a vase of decorative flowers. A blue hand emerged from the nozzle, giving Ariel a thumb's up.

Grimsby walked towards the Health inspector Genie, "Excuse me but who let you in the-"

Then Genie grabbed him and placed him back on the chair, "Sit still, gramps your bothering me." Then the Health Inspector Genie walked towards Chef Louis.

"Now to make sure this never happens again I want you to read this big book on proper Food and Health service."

He then put a heavy book in the chief's hands, Louis trying to keep it up.

"And while you're at it you can read my book about preparing food right, word censored addition, the word uncensored addition is not for kids!" Gordon Ramsey Genie placed another large book on top of the other one, increasing the weight.

"You also may as well read my book on food like your mother or other use to make," said Martha Stewart Genie while placing another heavy book on top of the others.

Chief Louis tried his hardest to hold the books but the weight was too much causing him to fall down with the books falling on him.

"That should be enough light reading for yah," said Health Inspector Genie.

"Well no need to check the rest of the place, but I'll be watching yah, ta ta!" with that all the Genies left the room and slammed the door leaving everyone confused.

Eric scratched his head, "Okay. What just happened?"

Ariel quickly grabbed the lamp and looked at everyone, "Well this was…nice but suddenly I don't feel very hungry, instead I feel a bit tired. So is their a-"

"Oh of course my dear," Carlotta said as she walked to Ariel, "I know a nice spare room you can rest, what do you think, Prince Eric?"

Eric snapped out of his thoughts of what happened and back to Ariel, "Oh, uh right, um I'll talk to you later, Ariel."

Ariel nodded and followed Carlotta to her room as Chef Louis finally removed the books off of him.

"Uh, Chef?" Grimsby said, standing over him, "Next time, when preparing the meal, don't make it that fresh."

"Well I-that is to say that I-uh-so sorry," said Chef Louis with embarrassment.

* * *

Ariel entered the guest room as Carlotta left her. Ariel looked out the door making certain that no one else was coming then she closed the door and the windows and raised the lamp to her face.

"Genie?" Ariel asked, "Where's Sebastian?"

"Don't worry about old, Krabby," Genie said in the lamp, "He's safe with me."

"Where am I?" Sebastian said, his voice coming from the lamp.

"Welcome to my little crib, crab. And I do mean little."

"I'm in the lamp!"

"Yeah it's a little tight in here, but you get use to it after a couple thousand and one years. By the way could you move one of your claws? They are poking me in the wrong place."

"Ariel?" Sebastian said softly.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ariel said putting her ear to the lamp.

"Would you be so kind as to-oh I don't know…GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Ariel flinched and the quickly rubbed the lamp causing Genie to appear with Sebastian hanging on his finger causing Genie to flick him on the nightstand.

"Does he always yell like that all the time?" Genie asked.

"You should meet my farther," Ariel said. She placed the lamp on the nightstand and checked Sebastian, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Alright?!" Sebastian shouted, "I was almost killed today!"

"This has got to be the most humiliation day of my life, that over stuffed barbarian I like to marinate him."

"Well looks like they already steamed you," Genie said as his head turned into a teapot then he pulled out a cup, removed his teapot head and poured a drink in the cup.

"Anyone want one?" Genie asked, Sebastian rolled his eyes with annoyance and Ariel shook her head no, causing Genie to put the cup away and putting his head back on and returning to normal.

"Well so much for trying to lighten to the mood here," Genie said, "So you got an idea for your final wish?"

Ariel looked at Genie in confusion, "What?"

"You know your third wish," Genie said as three numbers appeared over his head, "Wishing to be human that's 1 and having me save the crab is whish number 2 so why wait lets get on to three!"

"But, Genie I didn't wish for you to save Sebastian," Ariel said.

Genie grinned, "Oh yes you did."

Ariel shook her head, "But I didn't."

"Oh yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Genie I did not use my second wish!"

"OBJECTION!"

Suddenly Ariel and Sebastian found themselves not it the bedroom but in a courtroom filled with lots of Genies even the Jury all looked like Genie and standing across from Ariel and Sebastian was Genie with the appearance of Phoenix Wright and the judge was Genie looking like Judge Roy Bean

"This is Genie court," said the announcer Genie voice, "Everything here is to prove the Genie was right and her wrong."

"Your honor," said Phoenix Wright Genie. "Before we begin I would like to show you exhibits A and C." He said pointing at Ariel and Sebastian.

The Judge Roy Genie slammed his gravel, "Hold it, where is exhibit B?"

"Well your honor, I all ready ordered exhibit B but it hasn't come yet," Phoenix Wright Genie said rubbing his neck, "Shipping trouble am I right?"

Then he turned towards Ariel, "Gentlemen of the jury, this young lady clams that she did not use her second wish for me to save her crab friend…but I have proof!"

Then Phoenix Wright Genie pulled out a videotape from his shirt causing all the other Genie's to gasp while Ariel and Sebastian are looking confused over the situation.

"Excuse me?" Poking his head from the door a Genie dressed up like an executioner spoke, "How long is this going to take? I have to pick up my kids from school."

"Just wait a couple seconds, Genie," said Phoenix Wright Genie.

"Hey how did you know my name!" shouted the Executioner Genie but then was pushed out by the Genie cops.

"Anyway, let us watch as Ariel makes her second wish," Phoenix Wright Genie pulled in a TV with a video cassette player on it and put the video in and the TV showed both Ariel and Genie during the whole dinning event.

" _Genie please, Help him!"_

" _Ok, ok. Hold those puppy dog eyes, I got this."_

Then the video rewind back to Ariel.

" _Genie please, Help him!"_

The video rewind again.

" _Genie please"_

The video paused as Phoenix Wright Genie's eyes wide in shock and looked back as all eyes where on him. He chuckled nervously as he turned the TV off and ran to the Judge.

"Uh, your honor, I would like to call a recess," he mumbled.

Judge Roy Genie raised his gavel, "This case is dismissed." Then he slammed the gavel on Phoenix Wright Genie's head causing the courtroom to vanish returning all three of them back to the bedroom.

"I knew I should have taken law school," Genie said rubbing his head.

"Ok so you still have two wishes left, but that is it! No more freebees young lady," said Genie then he sat on the bed, "Oh comfy, so what's the next wish goanna be?"

Ariel though for a moment and said, "I..I really have no idea."

"Well that should work I could-"

Genie paused as he looked at Ariel oddly, "Did you say…you have no idea?"

"Yes," Ariel answered, "Being here, on the surface and seeing him…it is all I ever wanted."

Genie raised an eyebrow, "Really? No other wishes? You have a Genie that can grant you any-well almost any- Wishes you could ever want and you are just okay with what you got?"

Ariel nodded and Genie scratched his head, "Wow, of all the masters I ever had you have the be the dullest."

Sebastian scoffed, "Oh please, like you could ever wish for anything better."

"As a matter of fact I could," Genie said pulling out a short list, "If I could have wish to have an unlimited supply of Thin Mints Girl scout cookies, wish to be free, wish for all the performances of Robin Williams and-"

"Wait what was that one?" Ariel said.

"All the performances of Robin Williams? Cause that guy is funny."

"No the other one."

"You mean the Thin Mints? There my favorite I could not get enough of those."

"No I mean the second one."

"OH! The freedom one." Ariel nodded, "Yes, what did you mean by that? Freedom from what?"

"What do you think?" Genie pointed at the lamp causing Ariel to gently pick it up.

"You're a prisoner?" Ariel said softly with concern.

Genie frowned, "Yep that's one of the things you get as a Genie. On the one hand you get…"

Genie then turned into Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet, "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWER!"

Genie turned back, "While on the other hand…"

Genie then turned into Christina Aguilera and appeared to be going in the lamp, "You're a Genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on let me out," Then vanished in the lamp.

"Bottle? I thought this was a lamp?" Sebastian pointed out then Genie appeared beside him at his size.

"Geez, Tamatoa these are the jokes," Then Genie went back to full size and sat down on the floor, depressed.

Ariel shared Genie's expression, "Genie. I did not know."

Genie sighed, "Oh don't worry about it, if all my other master didn't then you shouldn't either."

Ariel looked at the lamp and then an idea came, "Genie could someone wish a Genie to be free?"

Genie shrugged, "I don't know. No one has ever done that before."

Ariel smiled, "Well now there's someone, I'll wish you free."

Genie chuckled, "Oh really? Well before you 'wish me free' you should know that you will not be getting your third wish then."

Sebastian looked at Ariel in worry. If she makes that wish then how will she turn back into a mermaid and return to the sea? Ariel also thought about this, but as she looked at the lamp and at the Genie.

She knew she made up her mind.

"Genie," She started, Sebastian started chewing on his claws nervously and Genie started to look a little surprised. "I wish-"

Knock, Knock, "Ariel?"

Ariel nearly dropped the lamp after that first knock. Genie immediately return to the lamp and Sebastian tried to find a place to hid on the nightstand.

"Just a minute," Ariel said then she whispered to Sebastian not to move then she headed to the door and opened slightly, seeing Eric.

"I-I hope I haven't disturbed you," Eric said rubbing his arm.

"No you haven't," Ariel said touching her hair.

"I would like to apologize for what happened at dinner," Eric said.

Ariel cringed as she remembered the sea food but hid her expression, "It's alright, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. And it was kind of funny."

Eric chuckled along with Ariel, "Yeah, now who those other people where I'll never know."

"But other then that, I cam here to ask you if you would like to go on a tour of my kingdom with me tomorrow, would you like that?"

Ariel smiled, "Yes-I mean yes I would like that very much," Ariel blushed a little and Eric smiled.

"Great! I mean great, well it's getting late…I'll see you tomorrow," Eric started walking away from the door but kept his eyes on Ariel, only to stop as he almost knocked down a potted plant and then he was out of sight.

Ariel closed the door and sighed lovingly, a tour with Eric, just the two of them sounds like a wish-A wish.

Ariel finally remembered holding the lamp and also that she had a wish to make, so she rubbed the lamp and Genie came out.

"Sorry about that, Genie," Ariel said, "Now for your wish, I-"

"Hold it! Wait a second!" Genie shouted placing his hand on the lamp.

"You-your actually going to do it you're going to set me free?" Genie said in disbelief, "Why?"

Ariel looked at the opened window and saw the ocean and thought back to her old life as well as the heartache moments that lead her here.

"I know what it's like to be a prisoner," Ariel said, "I doubt it's nothing like yours but I would never wish that on anyone."

Ariel smiled at Genie, "And you helped me get my wish, this is the least I can do."

Genie was shocked by this, "Wow. No one has ever done something for me before. I mean me. Free?"

Ariel nodded, "Soon enough. Genie I wish-"

"Hold it again!" Genie shouted once again.

"Okay I cant believe I'm saying this but let's make a deal."

Ariel was confused but she nodded, "What kind of deal?"

Genie then pulled out a chalkboard, "Okay the deal is this, save the free the Genie wish for your third wish," Genie with chalk in hand drew a small Genie while writing the number 3 and letter w and the chalk Genie started dancing.

"That way you can have the second wish be anything you want," Genie then drew the number 2 and the letter w next to his other drawings. "Like say things go well with you and the prince and you might uses that wish to celebrate."

Genie drew a happy Ariel and Eric kissing, "But if things with you and the prince don't go well then you can wish yourself back into a Mermaid if you want," Then Genie erased chalk Eric and erased chalk Ariel's legs and drew a mermaid tail instead, causing the now chalk Mermaid Ariel to shrug and started to dance.

Genie then snapped his fingers causing the board to vanish, "There how about that?"

"Are you sure, Genie?" Ariel said if Genie was okay with this.

"Oh I can wait in that old sardine can a little longer-oops sorry about that," Genie chuckled, "Just so long as you promise to free me once you get to your third wish, okay."

Ariel wasn't sure about this but she agreed, "Okay I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Genie pulled out his pinky finger, Ariel looked at it oddly but she did as he did and wrapped her pinky with his.

"Pinky swear," Ariel said, then Genie turned into a teenage schoolgirl and squealing.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Facebook friends for life," Teenage Genie said, then he turned back to normal, "Well this has been a interesting day but I'm going to hit the sack so night folks."

Genie yawned and flew back into the lamp, Sebastian sighed in relief over this ordeal then Ariel yawned as well and started getting ready for bed, once she changed and fell right to sleep on the bed leaving Sebastian the only one awake.

Sebastian then realized that the lamp was placed right next to him, Sebastian thought to himself, _This is it, all I have to do is rub dis lamp wish everything back to the way it was, have Ariel forget about dis human prince and dis lamp and she can-_

Sebastian paused and looked at Ariel, she was still asleep but had a happy peaceful smile on her face causing Sebastian to smile as well, then he frowned as he looked out the window.

"Oh Sebastian, Sebastian," He said, "Are you doing the right thing?"

"On the one claw, you leave everything as they are and most likely Ariel will stay human and marry dis prince, and the King will fry you up that is for sure."

"But on the other claw you can wish dis whole thing never happened…but will Ariel be happy again? Will she really forget?"

Sebastian looked back at Ariel and remembered how heartbroken she was when her human stuff where all destroyed, and despite King Triton being the one who destroyed them it was all Sebastian's fault.

"No. I can't do dis to her again," Sebastian sighed as he turned away from the lamp.

"Aw."

Sebastian's eyes widen as he turned his head to the left and saw Genie smiling at him.

"Your such a softy, aren't you?" Genie teased, "Who needs a hug?"

"Will you get out of here!" Sebastian hissed silently and Genie before leaving turned into Spongebob.

"Well good night, Mr. Krabs," and with that Genie returned to his lamp.

Sebastian sighed as he crawled to one of the pillows on the bed to join Ariel in sleep.

"Oh things use to be so much simple, under the sea,"

 **To be Continued.**

 _Author's Note: Well here is the second chapter, took some time, I had to figure out if I'm doing Sebastian's Jamaican accent right but other then that I hoped you all like this so far._

 _Now we all know that if Eric found out the first time that Ariel was the one he was looking for then the story will be all over, so I had to have some liberties to keep the story from ending to soon, and the next one I hope will be a little short then this one, so until then I hope you will continue to read this story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: All right folks here comes the next chapter, I only hope it won't be as long as the last one._

 _Let's see if the love train is a coming!_

Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl.

As the sun shines above the sky, Eric is ready to take Ariel on the tour of his kingdom and no one was more excited about this then Ariel.

Soon she came out with a new outfit and with the lamp in hand walked outside and looked at the Horses in awe.

Eric walked up to the carriage and smiled at her expression, "From the way you look at them, it's like you never saw a horse before."

Ariel looked away from the horse and at Eric, "Oh I've seen horse before," _Just not land ones_ Ariel thought and entered the carriage and with a wave from Grimsby and Carlotta they were on their way with Sebastian careful hidden on the carriage.

Already as soon as they left the palace Ariel looked around her new surroundings in wonder, everything was so green and the town ahead was almost like the ones she seen in the books from her collection.

"You like it?" Eric asked seeing Ariel smile.

"It's so wonderful," Ariel said.

"Well that's just the outside," Eric added, "You haven't seen the inside yet."

And with that Eric drove them towards the town, as they entered Ariel saw more and more humans walking about, as soon as Ariel saw one she would wave to that human and the next one, Eric laughed a little at this but he soon follow suit.

Soon they stopped at the town square and Eric helped Ariel out, Sebastian was about to get out, but chose instead to stay for seeing to many humans about.

Ariel on the other hand was completely overjoyed to see everyone out and about. So many wonderful things she had never seen before.

Eric looked around, "So, Ariel where do you-Whoa!"

"Come on lets see everything!" Ariel grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him all through town and stopped at every thing that caught Ariel's eye.

Ariel marveled at a puppet show, she wanted to try all the human food and carefully staying away from the fish kind and she even went to try on every shoe she could find even large boots.

Eric was a little exhausted over going nearly everywhere in town and took a rest on a chair. Ariel noticed this and wondered if this was okay? Carefully she hid behind a wall and rubbed the lamp.

"Genie how do you think this is going?"

Genie came out of the lamp reading a book titled, The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen.

"Oh not so good," Genie said reading, "They call this a children's book? The endings is just so-"

Then Genie noticed he was next to Ariel, "Oh you mean the date thing? Oh well-"

Genie noticed Ariel looking at the book and he quickly shoved it back in the lamp with a nervous smile.

"Never mind that, so to change the subject…what are we talking about?"

Ariel looked back at Eric still on the chair, "What do you think I should do Genie? I want him to enjoy this to, but he is use to this world, I'm not, what do you think he'll like?"

Genie rubbed his beard until something caught his eye.

"You know why not ask him to do that?" Genie smiled as he pointed behind Ariel, Ariel looked and she was puzzled by what she was seeing.

"You think he would like that?" Ariel asked.

"Hey with a pretty girl like you asking him? Of course he will, so go on don't keep him waiting,"

Genie motioned her to go and watched Ariel go to Eric and point ahead, he smiled and the two headed off to dance with the other people.

Genie smiled at the scene and then he pulled out another book the title covered by his hand, and he turned into the Comic Book Nerd from the Simpsons.

"Honestly. I can't tell if this story is trying to be The Little Mermaid or Aladdin, Worst adaptation ever."

* * *

Later on the two returned to the carriage and headed out of the town and headed onwards, and after having a wild ride thanks to giving Ariel a turn of driving the carriage the young couple took a little cruise on the lagoon.

Soon it was only the two of them on a silent boat ride, both where to nervous to talk to the other about what to say, Ariel wanted to talk to Eric about him and all human stuff but she was worried he might think she's weird if not already while Eric wanted to talk to Ariel about her and where she came from but he worried it might be to personal.

Watching this silent ride are Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, and Genie along with every fish, bird, turtle, any creature inhabitants of the lagoon.

"Move your big feathers I cant see a thing," Flounder whispered while pushing Scuttle's wings.

"I don't see anything happening," Scuttle said then the bird got an idea.

"Okay I got it! It's time for me to add some romantical singing."

Scuttle flew to a branch, cleared his throat and started to sing.

Scuttle: **BWA! BWARARAWOW-**

Suddenly Scuttle's beak was closed by Genie's fingers and moved him away from the couple and back to the rest.

"No." Genie waved his finger at Scuttle. "None of that. Shame on you."

"But your right on one thing, this atmosphere is really lacking the love," Genie then turned into Will Smith.

"And lucky for me I know everything about a successful relationship."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You? What do you know about relationships?"

Genie then turned into the Fonz, "Now listen here, Crab legs, I may not make people fall in love but with the right light and a good old hit on the jukebox, I have helped others find the love."

"Like who?"

Genie turned back and thought for a second then snapped his fingers.

"Well I helped Caesar and Cleopatra. No wait bad example. Oh! There was Romeo and Juliet-no wait forget that."

"OH OH! There was Brad Pitt and-no, no, no, no. Not going there."

Sebastian grinned at this victory then Genie groaned, "Oh forget that, all Ariel needs to do is wish up a romantic mood and-"

"Oh no you don't," Sebastian waved a claw, "I will not have her use her second wish over nonsense like that, Besides, you don't need magic for something like this."

"Ok, Mr. Smarty Claws," Genie taunt, "Lets put your sand dollars where you mouth is and you try it."

Sebastian scoffed, "All right I will. After all something like this you don't leave to amateur."

Sebastian cut and grabbed a piece of grass and motioned some turtles and ducks near him.

"Now watch how it's done," Sebastian said as Genie sat on a chair watching.

"Now percussion." The turtles lay on their backs as the ducks started drumming softly as Genie raised an eyebrow.

"Strings," Sebastian pointed to a group of grasshoppers as they rubbed their legs nicely, Genie looked impressed.

"Winds," winds started to blow against the reeds letting in a small melody.

"And words," Sebastian bowed to Genie and started.

Sebastian: **There you see her, sitting there across the way.**

 **You both don't got a lot to say but there something about to stir.**

Eric paused from his rolling, hearing the singing, Ariel froze once she noticed Sebastian near Eric as he sang.

Sebastian: **And you don't know why but your dying to try you wannna kiss the girl.**

"Did you here something?" Eric looked around but Sebastian quickly left before he was seen.

"Nope," Ariel said, "Just the wind."

Genie watched in amazement as Sebastian continued signing while the other creatures of the lagoon joined in.

Sebastian and Chorus: **Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do.**

 **Possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her.**

Eric and Ariel looked at each other and noticed that they are sharing a blush on each of their faces as they listen to the song more.

Eric coughed nervously "I swear I here someone singing."

Sebastian and Chorus: **It don't take a word, not a single word.**

 **Go on and kiss the girl.**

Before Sebastian could continue, Genie tapped his shoulder, "Why don't I give it a try?"

Sebastian sighed but nodded then Genie disappeared and at once, Ariel and Eric saw another boat across them. This boat strangely had a piano on it and Genie was their dressed as Elton John in a fancy wardrobe.

Genie Elton John: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my look like the boy to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl.**

Eric wowed at the outfit while Ariel giggled at Genie's performance.

Genie Elton John: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad, ain't it a shame? Too bad he gonna miss the girl.**

Soon Genie was out of sight as the couple continued on.

"Well I thought we where the only ones out here," Eric said, "But I like his outfit."

"Yeah, very shiny," Ariel added, both of them chuckled a little then once again silence filled the boat until Eric spoke.

"So you don't like fish?"

Ariel looked at Eric, "What?"

"Well yesterday at dinner, when they brought the food you looked sick when you saw it," Eric said.

Ariel shivered as that memory came back, "It's not that. I like fish…but I don't like to eat them. When you spend so much time among fish you start to-"

"Among fish?" Eric asked, Ariel widened her eyes as she almost slipped her secret out, but she quickly gained an idea.

"Well I use to live close to the sea, and as a child I would swim among the fish and play with them," Ariel said, "Does that sound strange?"

"Well no," Eric answered, "In fact I use to do that too."

Ariel was surprised at this, "Really?"

"Yeah, my mother loved the ocean. I guess that's why my dad built his castle near it," Eric sighed as his mind wondered to the past.

Ariel looked concerned for a moment but Eric shook it off and looked back at her.

"So you got any family?" Eric asked.

Ariel rubbed her hair nervously, "Well I have father and six sisters-"

"Six sisters?" Eric said in shock.

"That's strange?" Ariel said in worry.

"No its-well I always wanted to have siblings but I don't think I could handle having six," Eric said rubbing his head, "So younger or older. Your sisters?"

"Oh, I'm the youngest," Ariel answered, "Most of the times I'm still treated like a child."

"So what's your mom like?"

Ariel frowned at that question and just by seeing this Eric knew the answer.

"I'm sorry," Eric said, "I didn't"

"It's okay," Ariel answered, "I was really young when she died."

"Well for what it's worth I sort of know who you feel," Eric said.

Ariel raised her head and seeing Eric's sad look.

"My mom died when I was a kid and my dad…he died a month ago."

"I'm so sorry," Ariel said.

Eric sighed, "Yeah, but you know what?" Ariel shook her head, "My parents, they would have loved to meet you."

Eric then gently placed his hand over Ariel's.

"I know I am." Ariel smiled at this and she and Eric gazed at each other as their boat was gently guided to a weeping willow tree and as Sebastian begun to sing once more, five Genie's appeared dressed as the beach boys singing with him

Sebastian and Chorus (Along with the Genie Beach boys): **Now's your moment, (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon. (Ya, ya, ya)**

 **Boy, you better to it soon, no time will be better.**

 **(Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya.)**

Sebastian dived down in the lagoon and gathered the sea creatures underneath for the final number.

Sebastian and Chorus: **It don't take a word, and you don't have to say a word, just gotta kiss the girl.**

All the creatures on land and sea started singing along as Genie sang in the background while changing into different singers.

Sebastian and Chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared.**

 **Go on and kiss the girl.**

Genie as Nsync: **Wow, wow!**

Sebastian and Chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl.**

Genie as One Direction: **Wow, wow!**

Eric did not even bother wondering where the music or voices where coming from as he gazed into Ariel's kind, beautiful eyes and she did the same for him.

Scuttle tired to sneak in with a song but Genie quickly tied him up as the music continued.

Sebastian and Chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Float along and listen to the song the song say, Kiss the girl.**

Genie as ABBA: **Wow, wow!**

Sebastian and Chorus: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Music play, Do what the music say, go on and kiss the girl.**

Soon all the animals started coaxing the pair to kiss as Ariel and Eric started moving their heads closer to each other slowly.

Sebastian and Chorus: **Kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. Gonna kiss the girl.**

Ariel and Eric started to close their eyes as they reached ever closer to each other and as this was happing Genie held both Scuttle and Sebastian close as they watched with excitement.

Sebastian, Genie, and Chorus: **Go on and Kiss the girl!**

And just as the two where about to they where both suddenly knocked off the boat and into the lagoon and causing the animals to fly and swim away in surprise.

"What?" Sebastian said in shock while Genie turned into Captain Ahab from Moby Dick

"There, they go!" Sebastian glared at him, Genie chuckled, "Oh grow a softer shell that was funny."

As Eric was helping Ariel up, the ones who caused the boat to tip, Flotsam and Jetsam both congratulated the other then they dive down to continue their mission.

For right at their sights, the lamp rest under water, the two eels swam fast to get their jaws on it but as they got close, Jetsam was wacked on the head by an oar.

Flotsam sticks his head out from the water and sees Eric with the oar and just like Jetsam was wacked on the head by the prince.

"All right get away!" Eric shouted as he raised the oar up and both eels swam away.

"Boy those have to be the ugliest snakes I have ever seen," Eric said as Ariel looked under the lagoon and picked up the lamp.

After that Eric guided Ariel to dry land while Flotsam and Jetsam watched, allowing their mistress to see the event.

* * *

"Curses!" shouted Ursula, "So close, the lamp was just asking to be taken!"

Ursula floated away from her magic bubble to her potions and started picking a couple then swam to her cauldron.

"I have to act fast, If I don't she could use up those two wishes on her wedding day, I will not allow her to waste those wishes!" Ursula then tossed two potions into the cauldron as the magic slowly started to glow around her.

"That lamp will be mine!" vowed Ursula, "And with it so too will Atlantica and the entire ocean!"

Ursula started laughing as the magic started to take affect as the start of her transformation as well as the first part of her plan begins to take root.

 **To Be Continued.**

 _Author's Note: Well I hope I did some originality to make it not like the film and keep the what if element in. The next chapter will have a bit more of Ariel and Eric romance develop but then dive in to some Poor Unfortunate moments. Hint, hint._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay folks only we are nearing the end of this story, and as we all know in these types of things as soon as something good happens to the character, there is always something or someone that causes trouble._

 _So with out further to do, here is chapter 4!_

Chapter 4: A Poor Unfortunate Genie.

"Sorry about that again," Eric apologized for the fourth time as they returned to the palace after drying off from their boat ride.

"It's okay," Ariel said as she brushed her hair as they walked, "I'm use to getting my hair wet."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck of a moment, "Well beside that how do you like my kingdom?"

Ariel stopped and smiled, "It was wonderful, there where so many things I have never seen before. If only-"

Ariel paused and her smiled faded as she hugged the lamp close to her. Eric saw this and put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Ariel sighed, "I just wish my farther could have see it, perhaps if he saw this he might change his mind on-" Ariel stopped as she once again nearly reviled what she really was.

"On what?" Eric asked

Ariel shook her head, "It's nothing, you probably don't understand."

"Let me guess," Eric said, "Your dad does not approve what you like?"

Ariel gasped and looked at Eric, "How did you know?"

Eric smiled a little, "Same thing happened to me and my dad."

Eric turned to a portrait on the wall, Ariel looked as well. The portrait was of a middle-aged King (Think what Eric wore during the wedding scene in the Little Mermaid) with thinning hairline and a beard, not as long as her farther but short enough to be one.

"My dad always wanted me to take up the throne and be a king just like him," Eric started. "He was a kind king, a bit strict sometimes but everyone loved and respected him."

"And as soon as I was old enough to read, he instantly started grooming me to be the perfect king."

"But that wasn't what you wanted?" Ariel asked and Eric answered with a node as he turned away from the portrait and looked out on the sea.

"I read and heard stories of adventures on the sea and always dreamed of exploring it myself."

Eric smiled as he thought back to those happy childhood memories, "Haven't you ever had a dream, to go to places you've heard about, to see things with fresh new eyes?"

Ariel's heart pounded in her chest at this, he's dream was just like hers.

"Yes, that has always been my dream." Eric turned in surprise at Ariel, she gave him a gently smile and he delivered back but then he gave a sad look giving Ariel concern.

"Well, after a couple of years my dad finally told me he had enough," Eric started, "He said the sea is no place for a prince, keep you feet on dry land and away from the ocean."

Listening to this made Ariel remembered all the times her farther, King Triton to stay away from the surface and stay in the ocean.

"Words where said and then one night I sneaked out, got a ship, hired a crew and set sailed and I never looked back," Eric finished.

"What did your Farther do?" Ariel asked causing Eric to chuckle, confusing her.

"Apparently my dad knew me all to well and as I was gathering my crew he managed to snuck Grimsby aboard to watch over me."

Eric smiled as he looked up at his father's portrait again. "I was mad that he did that, but I guess that was his small way of letting me fulfill my dream, with the exception that if anything happened to him I immediately have to return home and take up the crown."

Eric frowned, "That was three years ago," Eric looked up again, "Well dad, I'm here."

Ariel walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back, "I'm sorry."

Eric grasped her hand in his, "It's okay, I just wish we had time to patch things up, to talk more," Eric rubbed her eyes and turned to Ariel smiling.

"Let me take you to your room, it's been a long day," with that Eric walked ahead while Ariel looked up at the portrait one last time and thought of her farther and then she followed Eric.

* * *

They finally reached the door to her room with Ariel and Eric looking at each other.

"Well good night," Eric said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, good night," Ariel rubbed her hair, as she was about to reach to door knob Eric grabbed her hand with both hands causing her to look at him.

"Ariel will you marry me?" Eric asked causing Ariel's eyes to open wide and her heart beating so fast she could practically hear it over anyone's voice.

"Wh-what?" Ariel managed to say.

"I-I know this sounds sudden but ever since you saved me I could not get you out of my head or my heart," Eric said with his face blushing wildly.

"When I'm with you, Ariel I just feel so happy and I never want this to go away."

At this moment Ariel never felt so happy before and as she was about to give her answer, she remembered her farther and her sisters and how…she might never see them again, she also remembered the lamp in her hand.

Eric saw the conflicted look on Ariel's face and realized this really was too sudden.

"Ariel, I'm sorry this is to sudden," Eric said snapping Ariel out of her thoughts, "You don't have to answer right away, take as long as you want.

Just promise me you'll think about it?"

Ariel nodded "I promise," then Eric let go of her hand as she opened the door and entered the room and Eric started walking away while hitting his forehead.

"Stupid, next time listen to Grimsby," Eric said over and over again.

* * *

Ariel closed the door behind her while her thoughts where racing in her head, and it didn't help when Genie came out of the lamp with streamers and a big congratulation sign.

"Good work, kid I knew you could do it!" Genie cheered Ariel as she placed the lamp on the nightstand and Sebastian quickly climbed on the bed while avoiding everyone in the place.

"I knew my plan would work, there is nothing more romantic then love songs." Genie smiled, then he pulled out a heart shaped box, "Well that and chocolate candy, nothing says love then good old chocolate!"

"What do you mean your plan?" Sebastian pointed out, "The song was my idea."

Genie put the box on the table and nodded, "Yeah your right," Then Genie turned into Henry Kissinger.

"And on that day, the Crustacean and the Jinn have finally reached an agreement," Genie Henry Kissinger then gently shook Sebastian's claw.

"And there was much rejoicing."

Then a small group of bored looking Genies appeared behind Sebastian.

"Yayyyy," They cheered and then disappeared and Sebastian rubbed his head in confusion

Genie turned back and looked at Ariel, "So Ariel, yes or no?"

"On what?" Ariel asked.

"His proposal, silly," Genie said, "You know when old, princy asked you to marry him."

"What!" Sebastian said in surprise, Ariel avoided eye contact with him while Genie flouted in thought.

"Well to be fair, he didn't have a ring and you know what they say."

Then Genie turned into Beyonce.

Genie Beyonce: **If you like it, then you should have put a ring on it.**

 **If you like it, then you should have put a ring on it.**

 **Oh, oh-**

"Knock it off!" Sebastian shouted causing Genie to turn back and quickly hid in the lamp.

"Just so you know," Genie sticks his head out from the lamp, "You are a party pooper," Genie sticks his tongue out at Sebastian and went back in the lamp.

Sebastian glared at the lamp and was about to speak to Ariel when someone started knocking on the door causing Sebastian to quickly hide from sight.

"Who is it?" Ariel asked.

"Just the maid, I'm here look in on your room, mam," The voice spoke softly but deep.

Ariel opened the door and saw a woman with long dark brown hair and is around the same height and perhaps the same age as she is, "May I come in?"

"Well, I'm a little tired right now," Ariel said, "Can this wait?"

"Oh just a quick look, my lady," The maid pleaded, "I just want to make sure everything is still to your liking."

Ariel sighed, "Okay then," Ariel opened the door and the maid entered and started looking around the room.

"My, this room is beautiful," The maid said, "The prince must really like you to give you something like this."

Ariel blushed as she touched her hair, "Yes, I suppose so."

"And you like him then?" The maid said with a coy smile, "Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he?"

"Oh, well I-" Ariel paused as she looked at the maid, "You sound, familiar. Have we met before?"

Sebastian poked his head slightly from under the bed, the maid's voice to him also sounds familiar but he just can't put his claw on it.

"Oh I would doubt that, my lady," The Maid replied, "I just started today in fact."

The Maid stopped looking as she spot the nightstand or in fact the object on the nightstand.

"Well look at this," Ariel saw the Maid walked to the nightstand, Ariel thought she saw the lamp but relaxed as the Maid was only looking at the mirror but standing on the sides and not looking right at it.

"This is a lovely mirror, My lady," The Maid swoon, "Why I bet if you married the prince you could have so much more wonderful things like this."

Ariel turned away from the maid and looked out the window to the sea. The Maid glanced at Ariel, "Well everything is okay here, my lady," Sebastian watched as the Maid headed towards the door. "I'll be off now."

"Yes thank you," Ariel said quietly still looking at the sea.

"By the way," the Maid said before closing the door, "You have a lovely lamp."

Ariel quickly turned around just as the maid closed the door. Ariel quickly looked at the nightstand and relaxed as she saw the lamp still there.

As Ariel started changing into her nightgown, Sebastian stayed under the bed in thought.

 _There was something definitely familiar about that human, but what?_ Sebastian thought but then he suddenly remembered what Genie said and so he got out from under the bed just as Ariel was finished changing.

"Ariel, what is this about that human prince asking you to marry him?" Sebastian said, but Ariel was back looking out the window.

"I haven't given Eric an answer, Sebastian," Ariel replied, "Can we please talk about this in the morning?"

Sebastian crawled to Ariel's feet, "We most certainly will not, young lady, now I feel I have been supportive enough, you-"

But as Sebastian looked up, he noticed the conflicting look on Ariel's face, Sebastian decided for once to listen to her on this.

"Alright, Ariel," Sebastian crawled up to the bed and on the night stand as he blew out a candle, "We will talk in the morning," and with that he drift to sleep.

Ariel watched as each wave crashed the beach as she watched she thought back to her family and friends in the sea, if she agrees to marry Prince Eric then she will never see them again.

But she could tell Eric, but no. What would he think of her? Will he still love her knowing the truth? And if things go wrong what then, will she move on to somewhere else on land? Will she go back to the sea?

Ariel glanced at the lamp, she only has two wishes left, the third she promised to Genie, so that leaves her with one, so much to decide but which is right?

Ariel gave one last look at the sea as she headed towards the bed.

 _Maybe I'll find the answer tomorrow,_ Ariel thought as she started to dream.

* * *

Walking the palace hall, the maid chuckled to herself as she put her hand under her apron and pulled out the lamp!

"Foolish girl will never know the difference," the Maid chuckled as her voice started getting deeper, she exited the palace and started heading towards the beach, she glance around making sure no one followed or watching her.

She pulled out a shelled necklace and held the shell as it started glowing, and with a wicked laugh the maid ran into the sea and dived as she transformed back into her true form as Ursula.

"It's mine now," Ursula chuckled holding the lamp as Flotsum and Jetsom swam towards their mistress.

"Come, boys," Ursula smiled as they swam away, "A victory such as this deserves to be celebrated at home."

* * *

All the terrified polps shutter in terror at the laughter of the sea witch, signaling her return, Ursula flouted over all of them and sat on her shell as Flotsum and Jetsom flouted by her side.

"Now, my little poopsies, lets not keep our guest waiting," Ursula dragged her tongue over her teeth as she held the lamp on her palm and rubbed it letting out Genie.

"The Crab gone?" Genie said not noticing his new surroundings or new master yet.

"Good, now just here me out just in case you say yes," Genie pulled out a planner, "Now I've got some ideas for a wedding dress, not to flashy, nothing borrowed, something new, and something-"

Genie turned around and saw Ursula grinning.

…AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Genie screamed like an actress in an old horror movie and when he was done Genie jumped away from her.

"Who are you, where am I?" Genie asked then he looked down and saw the many polps below him.

"EEK!" Genie jumped away this time finding himself outside her lair hugging the head entrance.

"What's going on here?" Genie then noticed the scary head he was holding on to.

"AH!" Genie then poofed back inside then he held onto Flotsum and Jetsom.

"What is this place a house of horrors?" Then Genie took full notice of the eels and was about to scream again until Ursula wrapped a tentacle around Genie's waist and moved him in front of her.

Genie bushed the tentacle off him as he chuckled nervously, "O.K. O.K is this a joke right? I mean no one is that scary looking right?"

"Is that you, Ariel? Did the crab put you up to this because I got to admit this is one scary outfit you got on," Genie said laughing as he came up to Ursula.

"But seriously, it's not Halloween yet, so why don't we take this off," Genie tugged on Ursula's face but she did not budge, and the more Genie pulled the more annoyed she started to become.

"Boy that is some really good glue and-" Then Genie whole body was completely wrapped by Ursula's tentacles, save for his head.

Genie glanced at Flotsum and Jetsom, "That's not a mask is it?"

Both Eels shook their heads.

"And that is not Ariel but someone completely different?"

Both Eels nodded their heads.

"Oh," Genie looked back at Ursula and he turned into Shaggy, "Zoinks!"

"Enough of this," Ursula said with impatience as she tossed Genie to the ground, "Listen well, you have a new mistress now."

"Wait you're a woman?"

Ursula sneered at Genie, "Uh, never mind forgot that remark."

Ursula smiled as she gazed on the lamp in her hand, "You know, Genie, you will learn to like serving me."

"Why, do I not believe you," Genie muttered.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Ursula said as she flouts next to him, "With you, I will finally get what I always sought for."

Genie moved away from Ursula, "Is it a weight loss program? Cause I think you're the reasons why no one should release the Kraken near the buffet table."

Ursula responded by casually using one of her tentacles to grab Genie by the throat and slam him on the ground.

"Why no," Ursula grinned, "My true calling."

Ursula: **All my life I knew I had a purpose, rule and power where all I could request.**

 **I roomed the palace walls, want nothing that was small, just all the power of the sea I'll rule.**

Ursula then floated close to Genie.

Ursula: **Such a Jewel.**

"Hey there is something called personal space have you heard of it?" Genie said moving as far as he could go, while Ursula floated to her cauldron.

Ursula: **And it was then I learned a bit of magic, was a talent that I wished had possessed.**

Her cauldron showed images of Ursula gaining power and Merfolk bowing to her until the images changed showing, King Triton threatening her with his Triton and sending her away.

Ursula: **But when I learned a spell or two, it send me to my doom to be with the miserable, the lonely, and depressed.**

 **Pathetic.**

Ursula turned away from the images as she twilled around the polps.

Ursula: **My** **poor unfortunate soul, in pain, in need.**

 **Left with nothing, all alone just me and my two eels, but did that stop me?**

 **No indeed.**

Ursula motioned Flotsum and Jetsom to come to her as they swam around her like a dance.

Ursula: **My poor unfortunate soul, so sad, so true.**

 **I kept on trying and on planning for my goal to achieve, and my power…**

… **Only grew.**

Genie shivered at the creepy atmosphere he was in and what his new Mistress was bringing.

Ursula: **But with Triton as my strife, should I try to take his life, and he will bring an end to all my goals.**

Then Ursula held the lamp up high in glory.

Ursula: **But with a change of fate, I will set the record straight.**

 **To those poor unfortunate souls!**

Genie along with the polps shake in terror as Ursula floats to them, but mainly Genie as she grasped his shoulders with both hands while the lamp is being held by one of her tentacles.

"Now Genie time for my first wish," Ursula said with glee.

"Okay, personal space thrown out the window again," Genie said, "But here me out, how about some weight lose and-"

Ursula glared at Genie stopping him in mid sentence as she spoke her first wish.

"I wish to be the ruler of all the ocean!"

* * *

King Triton sat on his throne, his expression tells of sadness, worry, and regret. Had he known that destroying those human objects would cause the disappearance of one of his precious daughters then he would have never raised his Triton.

"Oh, Ariel," Triton said in sorrow, "What have I done? What have I done?"

"Daddy?"

Triton lifts his head and sees all six of his daughters entering the throne room while the eldest of the sisters Attina swan up to him.

"Has their been any sign of Ariel or Sebastian?"

King Triton sighed, "No, but I ordered all guards and any sea creature available in my kingdom to continue on with the search," Triton placed a comfort hand on Attina's shoulders, "Don't worry, will find them."

"Uh, Daddy?"

Triton looked to one of his daughters, "Yes, Andrina?"

"Your crown is flouting off your head," Andrina pointed.

Triton looked up and saw his crown was indeed flouting off, he grabbed it and tired to put it back on his head but the crown was surprisingly fighting back.

"Daddy!" shouted Arista, "The Triton!"

King Triton let go of his crown and saw the Triton started to shake on its resting place, thinking quickly King Triton swam towards it but as he got close the Triton flew off its place and headed straight up until it was caught by someone King Triton thought he would never see again.

"Hello, King Triton," Ursula grinned as she held the Triton, "How are you?"

"Ursula!" King Triton shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh I think the meaning is clear," Ursula then grasped the crown and placed it on her head, "The sea has a new ruler, all hail Queen Ursula."

As this was going on, Flounder came to check up on things in the palace and as soon as he saw Ursula he hid away as he watched the event.

"Guards!" King Triton shouted, and a couple of armored Mermen and Sword Fish entered the throne room, some guard the princesses, "Seize her!"

The Guards held their weapons and charged, but Ursula raised the Triton and multiple bolts hit not only all the guards but the princesses as well, but they where not hurt instead the bolts made them all bow, all except for King Triton.

"How can this be?" he said in disbelief, "How could you call the Triton from its stand, only I and my kin can remove it!"

Ursula laughed, "Oh it was quite easy, I recently required additional assistance." Ursula raised a tentacle as it held the lamp and Genie instantly appeared beside her.

"Hey," Genie said sadly, "Believe I'm not to happy with my current position either."

King Triton looked at Genie with confusion and shock while Ursula laughed, "It's rather quite interesting, when compared the power of the Triton is nothing while I have the power of the Genie."

"In fact why put all my energy on the Triton when I can have all the power of the world," Ursula glanced at Genie.

"Genie my second wish! I wish to have all the power in the world!"

Genie sighed, "Power this, power that, you bad guys are all alike," Genie reluctantly point his finger at Ursula and a magic beam shout out of the finger and hit the sea witch.

Already Ursula could feel all the power across the world coursing through her veins, never before has she felt this much power. A mix of black and purple energy danced around her body as her eye's glowed dark.

Ursula: **And now you poor unfortunate souls! My time is now!**

 **For the power of the trident is nothing to me now, but the magic of the Genie is mine so all will bow!**

 **And now I shall reign forever over ocean, sea and shoal!**

"Oh, King Triton," Ursula looked madly down upon the former ruler of the ocean, "I almost forgot about you."

Ursula: **You poor. Unfortunate soul!**

Ursula raised her hand and pointed at King Triton and all watched in horror as the once mighty king of the sea was transformed into a Polp.

Flounder gasped and quickly swim away from the sight.

Ursula landed softly on the ground near the former king now Polp but Ursula paid no mind to him as she was looking at the Triton, her expression was now of boredom for the object.

"You know Triton, I think you can keep this," Ursula rammed the triton on the ground its blades barley missing the Triton Polp.

"I think I'll make my own," and after saying that Ursula opened her right hand and using her new powers she created her own Triton, the form was similar to the original but the gold colors where replaced with Black and Purple and the three blades on top where ridged.

"In fact I think this whole palace could use some renovation!"

Ursula raised her Triton and to the sky as black and purple lighting danced around the palace, and soon everything started changing, the once beautiful and golden kingdom was becoming twisted and monstrous.

From the inside the place was like being inside a bigger version of Ursula's lair, while on the outside the entire palace was almost Lovecraftian.

"Aw, judging by this I said it comes to mind of a eldritch type," said Genie dressed up as Hp. Lovecraft.

"In fact one could say it is quite beautiful…if your nuts!"

Then Genie was pulled towards Ursula by one of her tentacles.

"Oh, Genie," Ursula smiled as she looked up above, "We are just getting started."

"Okay again," Genie said, "Does what ever you're suppose to be never heard of personal space before?"

 **To Be Continued.**

 _Author's Note: Okay this story is nearly finished, just one more chapter to go, unless the final battle it to long and then it will have to be two chapters left._

 _Now I bet you guys are wondering about something that happened in this chapter….Z-king, why did you have Eric purpose to Ariel already? Well to answer, this is a Disney story and we all know in the past how long it takes for couples to not only fall in love and get married, just trying to keep it true to the sources._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I bet you all think I forgot about this story right? Well…WRONG! It's just a lot of stuff happened both on this website and real life and let me just say that the PS4 Spider-man game is sure addictive! Also I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving._

 _So wish me luck on this one, I think I'm going to need it._

 _Ps. I think this is going to be a long one._

Chapter 5: The Battle for Land and Sea.

Flying over the sea towards Prince Eric's castle, Scuttle hums merrily to himself then he paused his silent singing when he spies Flounder hopping in ocean, seeming to try and get the seagulls attention.

"Scuttle! Scuttle!" Flounder cried.

"Hey, Flounder what's with all the flapping?" Scuttle asked just hovering over Flounder.

"Are you trying to fly cause I don't think your that type of fish for-"

"Listen!" Flounder shouted, "Ursula the sea witch has Genie, she wished to be ruler of the ocean you got to warn Ariel!"

"What!" Scuttle cried and due to the shock he fell in the water only for Flounder to lift him out.

"Come on we got to warn Ariel!" Flounder shouted as he and Scuttle headed towards the place.

* * *

Ariel was the first to wake up to the day and in her head there where thoughts of what had happened last night.

When Eric asked her to marry him her heart could not get any warmer but she feared his reaction if she told him of what she really is and the feeling of never seeing her family again.

And before she could come to a decision or something close to one, Scuttle suddenly came flying in and crashed on the bed causing Sebastian to wake up

"AH! What's happing? What's going on?!"

"Scuttle?" Ariel said as she helped Scuttle up, "What going on?"

Scuttle flapped to the nightstand next to Sebastian and started to explain.

"Ok first I was flying and-I mean of course I was flying-and Flounder was swimming and-well he's a fish of course he was-never mind that."

Sebastian started tapping a claw wishing the bird would just get on with it.

"Flounder told me that-that the Gitch has the Wenie!" Ariel and Sebastian looked at Scuttle in confusion.

"And-and she now is-in charge of the whole thing!" Scuttle cried then he grabbed ahold of Sebastian and started shaking him.

"DO YOU HERE WHAT I'M TELLING YOU?!" Scuttle shouted as he shook the crab more.

"The sea witch has the Genie and she's now the ruler of the ocean!" and with that done Scuttle dropped Sebastian as the crab held his head from the pain and dizziness.

"Scuttle are you sure that's what Flounder told you?" Ariel said, "Because I have Genie's lamp here."

Ariel picked up the lamp and started rubbing it, "Come out Genie," but nothing came out, no signs of mystical smoke or sounds coming from the lamp.

"Is that big oaf asleep?" Sebastian said annoyed but slightly worried if what Scuttle said was true.

Ariel soon started to share in Sebastian's worry as she rubbed the lamp harder, "Genie? Genie wake up!" She rubbed the lamp harder hopping for a response.

"Genie!"

Then by accident she dropped the lamp and the lid fell off the top, Ariel picked the lamp and looked in and saw nothing.

"It's empty," Ariel said in shock.

"Jumpin jellyfish!" Sebastian cried, "That means-," Then Sebastian eyes widened in realization, "That maid. I knew there was something familiar about her!

"I told you guys," Scuttle said, "How come no one believes me when it's important?"

Ariel looked down at the lamp and then at the ocean her expression filled with fear and dread.

"Oh no. Daddy."

* * *

"Ah, this is perfect."

Ursula grinned as she rested upon her new throne, her trident in one hand and the lamp held by one of her tentacles. Flotsum and Jetsom both flouted below their mistress as each of Triton's daughters now act in their new roles as servants to their new queen.

Andrina and Aquata were picking up rocks off the ground and tossing them out, Adella and Alana each had a plate of food in their hands waiting for the order to serve food and Atiina and Arista flouted near Ursula as they each filed her finger nails on her free hand.

Once they where princess now they simple maids, they would have escaped if not for two things. The first being Ursula's new powers and forcing them to stay which shows by the flicker of invisible chains around their arms and the second and real reasons is the worry of their farther who has remained in the form of a polp, his head down in sorrow.

Ursula chuckled as she handed the lamp to one of her tentacles and using the now free hand she snapped her fingers causing Triton's daughters to stop their work and flouted in a perfect line as Ursula flouted off the thorn and looked out on her kingdom.

"Finally it is all mine and it was so easy to get," Ursula smiled then a thought caught her as she glanced upward.

 _But why stop with just ruling the sea when I can-_ Ursula paused in thoughts as she remembered the lamp in her grasp and a twisted grin came upon her face as a new idea came to mind.

"Oh, Genie," She called like one would call a pet.

Genie sitting on the ground with a depressed look turned to his new mistress and poofed beside her.

"What now?" Genie moaned.

"I've decided to make my final wish," Ursula said causing Triton and his daughters to look in worry.

"Finally," Genie said, "Cause let me just say, out of all the masters I ever had you are the #1 that I want to never see again." Then a long list appeared in Genie's hand.

"And let me tell you it is a long list, Oh great I forgot I'm under water, their goes the ink, do you have some I could use?"

Ursula ignored him as she held the lamp near her face, her smile remaining.

"My wish is that as long as this lamp is within my grasp, be I holding it in my hands or in one of my tentacles, you will continue to serve and do anything I say."

"HA!" Genie shouted, "Guess what, Fatso! You can't make that wish, the Genie rules say so."

Genie snapped his fingers and a big blue book with the words in bold on the front saying GENIE RULE'S UNABRIGED VERSION.

"And I quote," Genie said putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"Now let's see this-no that's the wishing for more-Oh here it-No that one is falling in love one."

Genie started mumbling as he continued to read the book until Ursula used one of her tentacles to take the book and toss it away.

"Well, is it against the rules?" Ursula grinned knowing the answer already.

Genie sighed, "No, he grumbled. "Honestly I should have gone to law school."

Genie then clapped his hands causing his gold bands and the lamp to glow for a second then his band's turned purple.

"You know I don't like you," Genie said to Ursula.

"What you like is not my concern," Ursula flouted back to her throne, "What does is those silly humans have not been made away of the new ruler of the seas. I think I should give them the news."

Ursula tightened her grip on her trident causing it to glow black.

"And feel I should give it to them personally."

Ursula raised her trident up and a blast of purple lighting was fired from the tips of the trident and started circling around the palace and then it started to shake.

"Wh-what's happing?!" cried Aquata as she and her sisters held onto each other then they noticed something happing outside.

Genie looked out and saw that nothing was happing outside but instead it was the palace itself.

"Oh boy, " Genie said, "Going…up?"

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Sebastian cried out, as he paced back and forth on the nightstand in a panic.

"Ursula has the lamp! She could do untold damage to the whole ocean! Or worse she might-"

"Sebastian!" Ariel said as she grabbed ahold of the crab, "Please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! Calm down, child? How can I calm down!" Sebastian shouted.

"Ursula, literally has the most powerful thing in the whole world! She could wish for anything!"

"I know, Sebastian, I know," Ariel felt dread, then a calm thought entered.

"But remember what Genie said? He said he can't kill anyone, so maybe Daddy is alright."

"Yes but what about the ocean, child," Sebastian said, "She could wish to be ruler or-"

"Or something like that?" Scuttle pointed to outside where Ariel and Sebastian looked out and their faces showed shock and horror.

* * *

"Oh, Eric what did tell you?" Grimsby said shacking his head.

"I know, Grimsby I know," Eric sat down with his head on the table and his hands covering his face. "I messed up."

"Perhaps so," Grimsby replied earning a small and gentle smack on the shoulder from Carlotta as she placed a tray of food by the down prince.

"Did she give you an answer, Eric?" Carlotta asked.

"No," Eric replied, "I asked her to think about it."

"Well, then she will think about it," Carlotta said, "She seems like a nice girl and I could tell she likes you."

"Indeed," Grimsby said as Eric raised his head up, "That might be hope for this yet, after all it's not like-GOOD HEAVENS!"

Grimsby showed a shocked expression as he looked at the glass window causing Eric and Carlotta to look to and they as well shared his expression.

For rising up from the ocean, almost nearing the castle, the corrupted Atlantica started rising up till it reached its limit but the former under sea palace has successfully dwarfed the human castle.

"What in heaven's name?" Grimsby said in shock at the sight of this monstrous castle looming over them.

Then suddenly a large wall of water rose in front of the castle and it was so large that the people of the village saw it themselves and all where fearful that it would fall on them.

But wall of water did not fall instead it started to show an image of a woman who's grinning expression filled everyone will terror, Ariel, Sebastian and Scuttle saw the face and Sebastian knew for a fact that the face belonged to Ursula.

And the image started to speak. " **Hello to all who walk on the surface, you have the honor of seeing and listing me. I am Ursula the new ruler of the ocean!** "

All where quiet in a silence of terror, for no one dared to speak less they incur her wrath upon them all.

" **You all are the first of the humans to be known of this news, and let it be also known that from now on and forever more if any human wishes to cross my oceans you must first pay tribute!** "

" **But fear not, I will not take sacrifices, just an occasional food or priceless objects or if any I could think of will do, pleas me and you will have a joyful voyage but dare to sail with out my blessing or displease me in any way and you will find the ocean to be more dangerous then ever.** "

The watery image of Ursula chuckled, " **And remember, all hail Queen Ursula.** "

And with that the image disappeared the wall of water went straight back down to the ocean where it came from and as it did, cries of horror and terror filled the village and the palace of this news.

* * *

"Well talk about getting attention," Scuttle said.

"This is bad, what am I saying this is not bad-THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!" Sebastian shouted. "What are we going to do?"

Ariel felt more then terror, she felt great shame on herself, is she had only freed Genie in then and there, then Ursula would not have managed to steal the lamp, if only she could-

"Wait," At that moment Ariel had gotten an idea, "That's it!"

"What's it, Child?" Sebastian asked.

Ariel grabbed Sebastian and raised him to eye level, "All we have to do is get the lamp away from Ursula."

"What?!" Sebastian cried.

"Remember, Sebastian? Genie said that as long as someone holds the lamp they are the master of the lamp, but if we can get it out of her grasp then before she could make anymore wishes then we can undo this," Ariel said.

"Oh, that's sounds great!" Scuttle said.

"Okay yes fine but how are we going to get in there and get the lamp without her seeing us?" Sebastian asked.

"How just sneak in very quietly?" Scuttle said causing Sebastian to hit himself.

"Yes, but again how do we do that?"

Ariel thought for a moment and an idea had started forming, she put Sebastian down and she looked at her friends.

"Scuttle I want you to take Sebastian down to wear Flounder is and then find a way in that castle without Ursula seeing you," Ariel said, "And Sebastian you and Flounder do the same underwater."

"Hold on, what are you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"If I can make it work, hopefully enter the front door," Ariel said and before Sebastian could ask anymore Ariel started heading towards the door.

"Ariel wait!" Sebastian cried.

"Just trust me, Sebastian and good luck!" and with that Ariel went out the door.

Sebastian sighed, "Good luck," he then gave a determined look and turned to Scuttle.

"Well you heard her, lets do it!" and Sebastian hopped on Scuttle's leg and the bird flew themselves out the room to follow Ariel's plan.

* * *

"Oh dear this can't be happening?" said Grimsby as he tries to awaken Carlotta from her faint while Eric was staring at the palace in shock, but then he managed to break away from it as he spotted Ariel running down the stairs.

"Ariel!" Eric said as he ran to her, "Did you see that out there? I mean it was-"

"Eric listen to me," Ariel said with determination in her voice, "I know a way we can stop her."

"Stop her?" Eric asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Ursula has a friend of mine in there and that's how she got this much power," Ariel tried to explain as best as she could.

"A friend what do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I'm sorry, Eric but I have no time to explain right now, I just need to ask you," Ariel grabbed both of Eric's hands in hers and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me?"

Eric still had a lot of questions about what Ariel was saying but as he looked at her, seeing the look of determination and of pleading, Eric knew deep in his heart that what ever Ariel is asking him of, he will do it.

"All right, Ariel" Eric said, "I trust you."

Ariel smiled then she looked at the twisted from of what was once her home.

"Okay, Eric," Ariel started, "Here is what we are going to do."

* * *

"We are at the surface," Arista said looking out the palace.

"But then, why are we still flouting like we are still under water?" said Andrina.

Indeed for despite now being above the sea, everyone in the throne room are still flouting as if they where still in the sea.

Ursula's chuckles caused everyone to look at her as she is still seated on her throne with her eels still flouting around her as well.

"That my dears is the wonders of my new magical powers, I can have you flying in the air if I wish. Of course if you don't find this to your liking then I can have you flopping on the ground like a beached fish."

All the sisters huddled to each other fearfully while Ursula laughed at them then with what she would call grace she leaped out of her throne and landed right next to Polp Triton.

"Now my dear, Triton you out of anyone should cheer up, after all I'm going to do what you never had the guts to do," Ursula moved a tentacle and cupped Triton's chin and gently raised his head to look at her.

"I'm going to make all of humanity bow before me or suffer the full fury of the seven seas, and every creature of the sea, from guppy, Mermaid, shark, and Whale will all wonder why they ever thought to bow to you in the first place."

Triton responded by simply glaring at her while she smiled knowing to herself that she speaks the truth.

"Attention Queen Ursula!"

Ursula raised an eyebrow, who was addressing her?

She flouted to look out and right at the shore Grimsby along with multiple servants with carts and trays stood, all looking nervous.

"Um, I-I speak for Prince Eric the ruler of this land and he wishes to give you tribute to your magnificence," said Grimsby.

Grimsby motioned for Chef Louis to lift one of the lids on the food trays showing different styles of food.

"Delectable food, worthy of any royal monarch," said Chef Louis.

Ursula rubbed her chin in thought of this, _Well this seems fast, perhaps these humans are not so stupid after all_.

Ursula raised her trident and the beach rumbled causing most below to give a shriek of fright but then from the sands in front of them started to take from and made a bridge connecting the land to the surfaced Atlantica.

"You may enter your tribute to my palace!" Ursula shouted from the place.

Grimsby motioned four of the servants to follow him as they started walking on the sand bridge to the castle and soon they reached what appears to be a door in the form of multiple squid like- tendrils.

"I don't know about this," whispered Grimsby to two of the servants their heads covered in hats.

"Don't worry, Grims," said Eric in his servant disguise along with Ariel, "Everything is going to plan."

"Isn't it, Ariel?" Eric asked then Ariel shushed him as Flotsam and Jetsam suddenly flouted down to them.

"Queen Ursula will take your tribute," hissed Flotsam.

"Take it inside and leave," Hissed Jetsam and then he and his brother flouted back up and into a window.

"Good grief," Grimsby said in shock, "Talking Eels."

"After today I don't think anything would surprise me," Eric said.

Then one by one the tendril doors started moving away and revealing an opening.

"Okay," Ariel started, "We leave the food here and I will-"

"You mean we will," Eric said.

"Eric I don't want you to-"

"Ariel I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again."

Ariel nodded as the final tendril left and they all started entering and leaving the trays of food on the ground.

"Okay everyone leave, and wish us luck," said Eric as he and Ariel ran further inside the castle.

"Good luck, my boy," Grimsby said as he and the rest of the servants quickly left the palace as fast as they can and as they did the tendril door closed behind them.

* * *

"I don't see any way in from here, Sebastian," said Flounder.

The two had just finished trying to find any entrance to the palace from underneath but are having no such luck.

Then they both headed upwards to the surface where Sebastian spotted Scuttle.

"Have you found a way in?!" Sebastian shouted causing Scuttle to land safely on the water close to them.

"Oh yes," Scuttle answered, "In fact I got a good look inside the throne room and everyone was flouting! Not flying that is totally different you know."

"Oh never mind just take me up there!" Sebastian said as he once again hopped on Scuttle, "Flounder you stay right there if anything changes."

Flounder waved them off as they headed towards one of the windows looking in to the throne room.

Once they reached one of the windows, Sebastian could see Ursula on the throne and with a trident of her very own.

Ursula chuckled as her trident glowed and fired on the sandy ground and from it two forms started taking shape.

In a purple flash their stood, horrible ugly crab-like beasts made of sand. They stood on two clawed legs, they where both hunched with round shells and two large claws and a round face with sharp-mandibles and extend eyes.

"Go and bring me my tribute my slaves!" Ursula commended and the sandy crab beasts started headed towards their mission.

"Oh that's handy self made henchmen that's nice," Genie said, "So you got the power, you got the sea, so now I got to ask…why do you need me?"

"Oh that rhymed," Genie turned into the cat in the hat, "Eat your heart out Dr. Seuss."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Ursula said, her tentacles caressing the lamp as she spoke.

"I want to make sure that my power is permanent, I waited all this time to get what I want and I will not have anyone else take it away from me!"

Ursula slammed her Trident on the side of the throne causing purple lightning to dance around the room. Triton's daughters all dodged the bolts and even Triton dodged them despite his form.

"Okay I get it," Genie said, "So since I'm stuck with you, lets go back to the weight loss Idea and losing that bowl full of jelly you got there."

Then all the bolts struck him and turning him into a bowl of ash with eyes and a mouth.

"Okay I deserve that. Won't happen again."

Ursula smiled at this as well as her monster servants arrived with the tribute. The creatures each took off a top of the plates and revealing the food and then the two creatures turn back into sand as they shrunk to the ground.

"Excellent," Ursula smiled then she glanced at Triton's Daughters.

"It's feeding time my angel fishes, chop, chop."

The daughters all glared at her but due to the magic chains they had no choice but to obey, so each one took a plat of food and form a line with the eldest Attina in front and she started feeding Ursula the food piece by piece.

"Despicable witch," Sebastian glared at the sea witch but then he noticed something on the balcony, sneaking by Sebastian noticed Ariel and Eric carefully creeping by.

Fortunately for them Genie was the first one who saw them and quickly reformed himself and quietly poofed away.

"That's Ursula?" Eric said, "She doesn't look that impressive."

Ariel was shocked at not only seeing her sisters reduced to servants but also the polp that was once her farther.

"This is all my fault," Ariel said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Eric said.

But before more words could be said, Genie appeared and nearly causing Eric to shout in surprise but seeing Ariel hug Genie it made Eric think about the friend she was talking about.

"Genie I'm so sorry," Ariel said.

"Your sorry? It was that wanna-be drag queen that caused this," Genie said, "And let me tell you she does not know the idea of personal space."

"Your Ariel's friend?" Eric asked looking at Genie oddly.

"Oh nice to meet ya," Genie said as he shook Eric's hands, "Sorry we haven't meet before I'm usually a indoor kind of guy and-"

"Genie where is the lamp?" Ariel asked causing Genie to turn away from Eric but one of his hands left his arm and continued to shake Eric's hand as Genie explained.

"She's holding it by her tentacle and that crazy Kraken lady made her third wish be that I would continue to serve her as long as she holds on to the lamp."

"So you got a plan? Cause I'm sorry but I can't help you due to me being under new management."

Ariel looked up and noticed Sebastian and Scuttle then she looked at Ursula and noticed the trident in her hand and she looked down seeing the real trident by her farther and a new idea formed from her old one.

"Okay, Genie I want you to tell my sisters to distract Ursula as long as they can while I get the Trident."

"What how are you going to get it from her fat fingers?" Genie said.

"Not that one the other one," Ariel pointed.

"Ooooh, now that is different," Genie said. "Don't worry, Red head I'm on the way."

Genie poofed away but then poofed back and grabbed his severed hand away from Eric.

"Sorry, need that," And he poofed away again.

"Eric stay here and warn me if any one sees us," Ariel said.

"Maybe I should get it," Eric said worried about Ariel's safety.

"Thanks, Eric but I have to do this, it's all my fault anyway." Eric was about to ask why but he saw Ariel's expression and decided not to ask and decided to wait with Ariel for the distraction to come.

Genie turned into a fly and buzzed to the back of the line and whispered to Adella about a distraction and she whispered to Alana who was in front of her and she did the same to Aquata and so on until it reached Attina and Ursula noticed this while eating.

"What are all of you talking about?"

All the daughters flouted in a row with Attina in front.

"Me and my sisters are talking and we feel, if you agree that we should sing for you, oh great Queen Ursula."

Flotsam and Jetsam glanced at them with suspicion while Genie appeared next to them whistling innocently.

"A song?" Ursula rubbed her chin then smile, "Why not, Genie if you will?"

"Why not it's not like I have much of a choice anyway," Genie shrugged and made himself look like Ludwig van Beethoven and bellow and in front of Triton and his Trident an orchestra filled with Genie look-alikes.

Genie Beethoven stood in front and raised his conductor stick and gave a quick wink to Ariel and began a very similar melody to Ariel, her sisters, and Sebastian.

"Who told him that song?" Sebastian said then noticed Ariel looking at the real Trident and figured out the plan just as the song began.

Triton's Daughters: **Oh, we are the servants of our queen. Ursula the greatest, we serve her well.**

 **Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella and Alana.**

Then they started dancing hoping to keep Ursula's attention on them and not anywhere else, Flotsam and Jetsam nearly saw Ariel creeping by but Genie pointed his conductor stick at them and dropped a blanket over their heads and allowing Sebastian to carefully climb down from the window and move around inside.

Triton's Daughters: **In this song we show that we are keen. To live and serve her, it makes us swell.**

Triton's eyes widen as he saw Ariel creeping towards the trident slowly, Ariel glanced at her farther and gave a silent look that said 'I'm so sorry' not yet realizing that Triton was giving the same look himself.

Triton's Daughters: **Aquata.**

Aquata: **Ahhh.**

Triton's Daughters: **Andrina!**

Andrina: **Ahhh.**

Triton's Daughters: **Arista.**

Arista: **Ahhh.**

Triton's Daughters: **Atina!**

Atina: **Ahhh.**

Triton's Daughters: **Adella!**

Adella: **Ahhh.**

Triton's Daughters: **Alanna!**

Alanna: **Ahhh!**

Triton's Daughters: **And to our mighty queen we sing this song for you. We'll be your loyal servants and serve you through and through.**

Ariel was nearly close to the trident, so close she could nearly touch it.

Triton's Daughters: **Forget about our farther, we will only think of you and we will all say all hail-**

Then in that moment a clawed hand erupted from the ground and grabbed Ariel's arm before she could even touch the triton.

This caused Ariel to let out a scream alerting everyone.

"Ariel!" Eric shouted, he was about to aid her when a sand-crab beast grabbed him from behind and the other one surfaced with it's clawed hand still holding Ariel.

Genie gasped as he turned back, Alanna and the others where about to help their sisters but the magic chains forced them to stay still as Ursula flouted down and landed in front of Ariel.

"Well, I wondered how long it would be for you to get here," Ursula grinned as a tentacle cupped Ariel's cheeks.

"Don't you touch her!" Eric shouted as he tried to break free from the sand monster's grip.

"Oh and you must be the prince that caused all this mess," Ursula looked at Ariel, "Not that I blame you for fallen for him, he does look like a catch isn't he?"

"Anyway, I should be thanking you, after all noun of this wouldn't be possible if you hadn't found this lamp," Ursula said dangling the lamp close to Ariel's face.

Ariel glared at the sea witch and thinking quickly Ariel pulled out a fork from behind her outfit and stabbed the tentacle.

Causing Ursula to shout out in pain and her Tentacle nearly let go of the Lamp and Ariel was ready to grab it but she forgot about the sand creature.

The creature pulled Ariel back to it and nearly sinking her into its body.

"STOP!"

The sand creature obeyed Ursula's commands as it paused absorbing Ariel. Ariel looked at the enraged expression on Ursula's face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU?" Ursula bellowed as she pointed her trident at her, it glowing with power.

She was about to fire but a more twisted idea entered the sea witch's head as she lowered her trident.

"Oh, Genie."

"Oh boy I hate where this is going," Genie moved next to his mistress.

Ursula grinned at Ariel, "Genie I want you do end this poor unfortunate's life."

"NO!" Eric tired to fight his way off the sand creature, Triton watched in horror and the sisters tried to move and save Ariel but they could not move.

Sebastian gasped and hurried his way down as fast as his legs could carry.

Ursula laughed, waiting for Genie to end the little mermaid.

But nothing happened.

Ariel was still alive and still held by the sand creature. Ursula glared at Genie who had his hands crossed and his head turned away from her.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Ursula bellowed.

"Look, you may have made me stay to serve you but I still have to follow the Genie rules and rule number 1 is-"

Genie then pulled out a megaphone and turned it on and said to Ursula's face.

"I CAN'T KILL ANYONE!"

Ursula covered her ears, causing her to drop her trident but her grip on the lamp remained and unbeknownst to her Genie's yell also blew the sand creatures away, freeing Eric and Ariel.

Seeing her chance Ariel ran to her father's Trident but Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed it with their jaws and flouted away until Scuttle rammed right into them and causing them to let go and drop the trident.

"HAHA! Got you you-" Then without looking Scuttle rammed into a column.

"Under the sea, under the squawk," Scuttle said in a daze and slowly flouted down to the ground.

Ursula saw this and aimed her trident and the fallen weapon with the means to destroy it, but Ariel ran to her and grabbed Ursula's trident and the two fought over it each trying to pull it away from the other, while bolts of lightning around the area and thankfully not hitting anyone.

Eric saw the Trident land and ran to grab it but he saw the sand creatures starting to reform, and one of them was about to slam its fist on Triton.

Triton closed his eyes awaiting the strike only to feel something picking him up, he looked up and saw with surprise Eric carrying him away from the forming creatures.

"You okay?" Triton nodded, "I don't fully know what is going on but I'm not about to let something squish you."

"Why don't you give him to us?"

As Eric turned around both Flotsam and Jetsam coiling around him, this action caused him to drop Triton but thankfully Sebastian came in just in time to catch his king.

"I got you, your majesty," Sebastian said.

"And I got these two."

At once Flotsam and Jetsam where grabbed and pulled off of Eric by Genie.

"Crickey!" Genie said in a not-so-authentic Aussie accent. "Look at this little beauty! Moray Eel; a saltwater predator, really durable blokes these are. Able to take massive hits… LIKE THIS!"

Aussie Genie slammed both Floatsam and Jetsam on the floor, dazing them both, while a sad tone music starts.

 _In the aaaarms of the aaaangels…._

"Hi," said Genie, disguised as Sarah McLockland. "I'm Genie. And every day a minion somewhere suffers. Alone and defenseless, they risk getting hurt in horrible ways. Such as this…"

A blue fist slams on Floatsam's head.

"…And this…"

A truck tire runs over Jetsam.

"This too…"

Floatsam gets run over by a herd of blue buffalo.

"Never seen this happen though…"

An anvil drops on both Eels.

"But I've seen this happen…"

Little Blue Genie children jump up and down on both of them like crazy.

"So we ask you this…if you want to see more of this then just put it in a review and-"

Then a bolt hit Genie turning him into dust with eyeballs.

"Clean up on aisle 3!" Genie cried.

Ariel kept her grip on the dark Trident despite Ursula wrapping a tentacle around her waist and trying to pull her off, it was only when Ursula used another tentacle to seize Ariel's hair and pulled her off.

Sebastian saw Ariel fall and he also saw the true Trident lying on the ground and he quickly ran towards it.

"How about we say good bye to your prince charming?" Ursula aimed her trident at Eric just as he got up.

"Eric!" Ariel cried.

Just as Ursula was about to fire a plat of food fell on her head and the action caused her to fire on the ground and rocketing her to the wall.

Ariel looked up and saw one of her sisters Attina with her hand empty while her sisters held plats of their own.

"Oops, clumsy me," Attina smiled.

Ariel smiled then she saw Sebastian holding the Trident in his claws and she also noticed Ursula slowly getting out of the wall.

Quickly Ariel ran to Sebastian and picked up the Trident from his claws.

Ursula freed herself from the wall just as Ariel pointed the real Trident at her.

"Oh, trying to be like your daddy?" Ursula spat, "Well when I'm through with you, you're going to end up like your mother!"

Ursula fired her Trident and Ariel quickly fired as well, the magic beams of both tridents clashed, both beams trying to push the other one.

Ariel kept her pace and focused but Ursula was too powerful and the beam from her dark trident was getting closer and then the beams exploded pushing everyone back.

Ariel sat up and realized during the explosion she let go of the Trident she quickly stood on her knees trying to find it, she managed to find something but it was not the Trident.

Before she could see what it was, Ursula flouted above her, her trident still in her hands.

"This has gone on long enough, Angel fish," Ursula said with a glare, "Anything left to say before you die?"

Ariel glanced at Ursula in fear but then that look of fear changed to surprise and then she gave a grin that confused the sea witch.

"Yes," Ariel smiled, "I think you drop this?"

Ursula looked and what she saw shocked her that she had to check all of her tendrils hopping its a trick.

Because thanks to the explosion of the magic of the two Tridents.

Ariel now has the lamp in her hands.

"Genie!" Ariel shouted causing Genie to turn back to normal and smiled as he saw his lamp in the right hands. "I wish every wish you ever made was undone!"

"NO!" Ursula shouted ready to fire her trident.

"You got it!" Genie said pulling out a wand, " Expecto Patronum!"

In raged Ursula set her sights on Ariel and was ready to stab the little mermaid but as she thrusts her dark Trident it turned into a multitude of purple bubbles.

"No! No my power!" Ursula shouted in despair.

Then a blue mist started escaping from Genie's hands and started filling the room, the mist turned the sand-beasts back into sand and then started wrapping around Ariel.

Eric ran to her only to stop as the mist faded and Eric saw Ariel as she really was.

A mermaid.

"Ariel?

Ariel was about to explain but then the mist carried him out of the castle and back onto the beach before a word could be said from either of them.

Eric watched as the blue mist started wrapping around the sea castle and turning it from a dark and foreboding to its original golden and majestic appearance.

Eric watched the bridge connecting the beach to the sea castle crumble quickly into sand and the sea castle of Atlantica started sinking back into its original, rightful place under the sea.

* * *

Ursula watched as everything she made vanish and to add to her dismay she witnessed the blue mist surround King Triton and like it did for the castle the mist turned him back into a merman.

Quickly Ursula was about flee but then mist started to surround her and even preventing her from fleeing.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Help me my poopsies!" The sea witch cried for aid but the Eels quickly left the scene before what was happing to their mistress would happen to them.

Soon the mist completely enveloped the sea witch and when the mist finally vanished, what was once the most feared sea witch of the all the oceans, now is nothing more then a small, pathetic-looking Polp.

Genie grinned ear to ear at this.

"You now, normally I don't do the whole Genie magic nasty twist thing, but for you I make and exception."

The Ursula polp glared at Genie.

Genie crossed his arms "Hey that's what you get for not respecting my personal space."

 **To Be Concluded.**

 _Author's Note: One more chapter left and it has been a long time coming if you ask me, truth be told I think I wrote myself into a corner due to the whole Ursula getting the lamp bit, and I had to shorten the battle scene and all, but all and all I'm just glad you don't have to wait a couple of years like my other stories._

 _Ps. Look out for the epilogue coming soon._


	6. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Finally we reach the end! And I hope you all enjoyed the ride cause I enjoyed writing it and also give a shout out to Lord Primeval for helping me with the Genie jokes._

Epilogue.

"Ariel!" Flounder swam as his fins could carry him and straight into the arms of his best friend.

"You did it!" Flounder cheered brining a smile to Ariel's face. "You beat Ursula!"

"You bet she did!" Genie then joined in the hug. "Such a smarty pants you are."

Sebastian gave a big grin as he watched the palace guards carry the now Polp Ursula away, hopefully for a long time, then his expression turned to worry as King Triton swam towards Ariel.

The Trio's laughter died down as King Triton float over them, Ariel looked up at her farther expecting a disappointed or an angry look on his face but instead it was a face showing a warm smile and a soft expression.

"Oh, Daddy," Ariel swan to her father's open arms and they held each other tight, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to-"

"It's alright, it's alright," Triton said gently, "If anyone should be sorry it should be me."

Ariel was the first to end the hug as something or someone else entered her mind.

* * *

Eric rowed his boat to the spot where the sea castle once stood and as he got to the spot, Ariel surfaced and the two looked at each other.

"Ariel," Eric said softly, "Are you?" He paused, still unsure if what he saw was real or not.

Ariel knowing what he was going to ask went back down to the water and swam straight up and over the boat and showing Eric her mermaid tail.

"I'm a Mermaid," Ariel answered as she showed Eric the lamp. "I made a wish to be human, and Ursula nearly ruined your world and mine as soon as she found it."

"I would have told you sooner, but I did not know how you would feel about me then, I'm so sorry, Eric."

"I can't believe it," Eric said as he placed his hand on the side of his face. "All this time."

Ariel hung her head down, awaiting the words of betrayal and hurt.

"All this time I never had the chance to work on my swimming."

Ariel looked back up in surprise, not just about what Eric said but also as he jumped off the boat and into the ocean and swam towards her.

"Ariel, I don't care if you're a human or a Mermaid," Eric placed both hands on her shoulder, "I love you."

Ariel's eyes started to tear up and her heart sang at this.

"So, have you decided on your answer?" Eric asked, "Will you marry me?"

Ariel happily was about to give her answer but then she remembered the lamp in her hands and her promise.

"Eric, I do love you, but" Ariel turned away from Eric sadly.

"But it would not work, I'm of the sea and you live on the land," Tears started to form on Ariel's eyes, "I just wouldn't-"

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT HOLD IT, STOP THE SAD UPCOMING ANGSTY THINGS!"

Genie shouted nearly causing Ariel to drop the lamp, then quickly before another word was spoken Genie scoop the two couple out of the water and with a magical poof they appeared back at the beach near Eric's castle.

He placed Eric on the beach and Ariel back into the water gently.

"Come on cheer up, you still have one wish left," Genie smiled, "Just wish yourself you legs back and you can skip happily to your happily ever after."

"But, Genie," Ariel said, "I promised-"

"I know, I know and it's okay," Genie said, "After all I've gotten used to being in that overgrown tea cup and also after what you've been through you deserve you wish."

Ariel looked at the lamp, then at Eric and she turned to Genie again as he smiles at here.

"So come, lets not keep the viewers at home waiting, Ariel what do you say?"

Ariel closed her eyes and smiled.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"Okie Dokie one Human again song cue coming up-" Genie froze instantly and looked at Ariel with surprise.

"Could you repeat that?"

Ariel giggled as she held the lamp up.

"Genie, you're free!"

Then the lamp started flouting out of her hands as a blue mist and sparks of magic erupted from the mist as it circles around Genie and with a quick flash, the golden bonds on Genie's arms opened and dissolve and what was once a smoke of mist below Genie now stands his own pair of legs and as the last strand of the mist left the lamp the magic glow it gave ceased and fell into the water where Genie picked it up his face shown a mix of disbelief and joy.

"I'm free?" He asked himself. "I'm free?" He looked at Ariel who smiled warmly at him and grin appeared on his face and it started to grow and with cry of joy he screamed.

"I'M FREE!" He sore the air as he repeated those same words over and over again until finally he appeared beside Ariel with a concern look.

"But wait what about your wish?" Ariel smiled at him she picked up the lamp.

"Genie, you gave me the chance to live my dream, it was only fair that I gave you your dream," Tears started falling from Genie's eyes then he gave her a soft hug.

"You are definitely the best mas-no the best friend a Genie could ever have."

Ariel hugged him back, she was happy for her friend but she was also saddened that she will never be with Eric.

Or so she thought.

"Ariel."

Ariel and Genie turned to see King Triton looking at them with Sebastian by his side. King Triton looked past them and at Eric then back at Ariel.

"Ariel you where right about humans, about that human," King Triton glanced back at Eric.

"He saved my life, if there are other humans like him then there is hope for them," Eric smiled and King Triton returned with a smile of his own, he looked at Sebastian who nodded with a smile.

King Triton looked to his daughter and said, "And Ariel, as your farther it is my duty to make sure your wish comes true."

Ariel looked confused until she saw her farther gently pointed the triton to the water and golden glow came upon it and then to her, when the glow stopped, Ariel realized what her farther had done and she hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Daddy," Ariel said then she started swimming to Eric and when she got near Eric saw her rising up in a sparkling dress and with human legs again.

The two lovers embraced with joy and they where about to kiss when suddenly Genie pulled them into a hug.

"All I just love this! You can feel the love, Man! Come join in!" Genie then pulled King Triton and Sebastian into the hug.

"Will you cut that out!' Sebastian said but with a happy tone in his voice as Genie ended the hug.

"Well I would love to stick around but boy do I have some sights to see!" Genie snapped his fingers and a suite case appeared as he started packing random stuff into it.

"And now that you have your legs back, you too can see the world," Genie said to Ariel, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Will we ever see you again?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Well of course!" Genie tossed the lamp to Ariel, which she caught, "You can't get rid of me that easy, but anyway I'm out of here!"

"Bye, bye BFF!" Genie waved to Ariel and everyone as he soared to the sky. "Princy, lets hang out next time and get to know each other better, Sebastian my main crab try and grow a softer shell would ya?"

"See you around, you mad blue thing!" Sebastian waved.

"Hey I'm not mad!" Genie laughed as he flew out of sight, "I'm a classic! I'm a fan favorite! Aw who cares what I am! I'm F. R. Double E. FREE!"

* * *

Soon enough, Ariel and Eric both were married as they shared a kiss on the ship as its ready to set sail. It was a wedding like no other, a union of the land and sea, both humans and Mermen, along with the other denizens of the sea.

Ariel waved to her sisters who are overjoyed at their sister's happiness, Scuttle flew Flounder up to congratulate his best friend and Ariel respond with a kiss on his face then he and Scuttle flew back down and landed near Sebastian as they waved to Ariel.

King Triton wiped a tear off his face then Ariel tossed a rose down to him as a sign of thanks.

All cheered at the happiness and love that was shown to all.

Everyone: **And now at last, love has surpassed each tribulation!**

 **Mermaid and man, finally can join and be one!**

 **Now they can smile, walking the isle, here at their wedding celebration.**

Eric: **Sailing forward!**

Ariel: **Standing steady!**

Eric and Ariel: **Starting life completely ready!**

The ship slowly started to make its way and the happy couple waved goodbye to all as they started to sail.

Everyone: **And now they can be who they're meant to be.**

 **Now they can gaze on a new horizon.**

 **Here between ocean and sky, forever and on!**

 **Now they can walk, now they can run, now they can stay all day in the sun!**

Eric: **Just you and me…**

Ariel: **And I will be…**

Suddenly rocketing through the sky and comet like object flew over causing everyone to look up and Ariel smiled seeing that the comet was actually Genie was smiled down on them.

Genie: **Part of your World!**

Genie spread his arms wide and fire works started firing from his fingers and King Triton waved his trident, making a rainbow that shined over the ship as it sailed under it and the fire works shined and sparkled over it.

Ariel and Eric waved at Genie and he waved back at them happily and vanished but not without leaving a wink and one thing to say.

"I love happy endings, don't you?"

The End.

 _Author's Note: Yes! I finished this at last! And it didn't even cost me a year! And I like to thank you guys who love reading this story, thank you guys so much! And I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed making this story._


	7. Special Announcement!

_Author's Note: Alright everybody! Keep your eyes open and enjoy what will come in the near future!_

* * *

Coming soon, to this website.

You loved this story.

You enjoyed the interactions between Ariel and Genie.

You loved the original humor.

You enjoyed how the story changed direction and yet stayed true to the original source.

You even enjoyed it despite the many spelling mistakes.

Now get ready for something even more exciting.

Prepare yourself.

For.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Mermaid and The Genie! The Live Action version!

Cause 'everyone' loves live action remakes of classic Disney films, right?!...right?

.

.

.

.

Anyway.

Come and read, Will Smith Genie's jokes and flirts with Halle Bailey's Ariel!

That's right folks, in this version they may be a couple.

Hey, better then shipping Ariel with that Sea Witch right?

Speaking of which (Get it which and witch sound alike-and I'll stop now.) and for who is portraying Ursula, instead of being played by Melissa McCarthy (Who may or may not still be wanting the role by now.) the role will be played by Queen Latifah!

Well she did well in the live performance.

And for the bland prince he will be played by-

 **DEADPOOL!**

Deadpool: Well not me but that is a great casting choice idea-OH uh, Z-King…how you doing buddy?

Z-King: Seriously? You're doing this again? Haven't you learned your lesson last year?

Deadpool: I NEVER LEARN MY LESSONS!…unless my writers say I do.

Z-King: Great. Remind me to call Lord Primeval to set up your punishment.

Deadpool: Oh please, what could be worse than Bell's Magical World?

Z-King: The Live action version of the Lion King!

Deadpool: (Horrified gasps) YOU MONSTER!

Z-King: Your right that is too much.

Deadpool: THAT HAS TO BE THE WORSE THING YOU COULD SINCE MAKING THAT SHIP FIC AND RUNING ALL MY CHILDHOOD MEMORIES OF THE LITTLE MERMAID!

Z-King: Oh, for the love of-I said it was an experiment!

Deadpool: That's what they say in collage.

Z-King: Ugh. Okay let's change the subject okay?

Deadpool: I'm typing away.

Z-King: Okay, is there anything I can do that will stop you from doing this silly idea?

Deadpool:…Make a sequel for The Mermaid and the Genie?

Z-King:….can I finish my 4th story of the Godzilla X Titan series first?

Deadpool: Only if it doesn't take more than one year to finish. Deal?

Z-King: Deal!

And on this day, both Z-King and Deadpool shook each other's hand in solid and mutual agreement. And there was much rejoicing.

The many voices in Deadpool's head: Yaaaaaaay.

Z-King: Now that settled…WILL YOU STOP TYPING ON MY LABTOP AND GET OUT OF HERE!?

Deadpool: Will do. Besides, I gotta head to Marvel studios and have a little word on their latest bunch of characters. (He pulls out his swords and guns…now try imagining me holding both weapons in hand. Badass right?) Also got to talk to DC about their Gotham high story.

Z-King: But you're not own by DC.

Deadpool: True but they have it coming! As to all you readers happy April FOOLS!

Z-King: Okay just get out.

* * *

 _Real Author's Note, again: Sorry that this happened again everyone. But thankfully it wasn't as bad as last year. Now that whole Live action remake idea is a joke but the deal for the sequel is not!_

 _So, when I'm finished with Godzilla X Titan 4, me and Lord Primeval will get right onto The Mermaid and the Genie 2. Mending a Wish. Stay tuned, and stay healthy everybody._


End file.
